My Demon
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: "Do you regret it?" Did he regret what he had done? The more he thought about it the more it became clear to him, "No". Jasper's done a lot in his life and regretted very little of it. But now he's restless with strict rules, a hyperactive controlling wife and the same old boring schedules are getting to him. So he makes a life-changing decision, one that will lead him to her. J/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Demon (could be renamed)**

 **World: Twilight**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **Hi guys! New story, I've been working on it for months now and I've gotten quite a few chapters prewritten. I really like the idea of "True Mates" and so with that in mind, this was born. I wanted to post the first one and see how everyone responds to it. If it does good I'll post the next one and so forth. It's a dark(ish) but not really dark Jasper, it's just how I perceive him, his past and general character. I don't like how almost wimpy he's made out to be. Anyway, thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy it! Picture will be edited in near future. Constructive criticism is welcome, please no flames :)****

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of blood, gore, and strong language.**

* * *

Jasper Whitlock is a lot of things, **vampire** probably being the most obvious one. He's a man of few words, preferring to use actions over words. And oh _boy_ did his actions speak louder. Actually, it's better to say that as of this moment, his actions were positively _screaming_.

Quite figuratively.

It was one thing to have a slip-up, a spur of the moment kind of thing if you will. A moment where you're just _**so**_ hungry, kind of like when you haven't eaten in forever, and the second you smell food. You just _lunge_ for it, and in your own crazy world, nothing else matters and **anyone** who gets in between you and your needs is a _goner._

 **But**.

It's a _whole_ 'nother thing to say fuck it and jump off the cliff, head first into a red sea made of dismembered body parts. Could totally see it. Arms and legs ripped off, torso shredded into two, fingers and toes torn. Oh, and the best part? Heads ripped from their necks. Eyes closed, some opened, mouths twisted into screams that would never leave. _Oh yeah,_ it's like your own little piece of Heaven – or Hell. However, you'd prefer to look at it.

And it's probably safe to say that's precisely what Jasper felt at this moment, _pure_ **satisfaction**. The feeling of blood, **human** blood, running down his throat made the beast within him purr in pleasure.

When it came to feeding, nothing, _nothing_ , felt better than this. . . . Okay, so maybe sex came in at number two. Unless he was feeding AND fucking some poor soul that happened to get ensnared within his trap.

Hold on. Scratch everything above.

Nothing felt better than being buried _deep_ in some pitiful human – whether male or female – and when they've hit the height of their orgasm, to sink your teeth in and drink them dry. THAT was pure, unadulterated heaven.

Just thinking about it made Jasper moan, he'd done a lot in his one-hundred-and-sixty-five years as a vampire. Things he's not so proud of. Fucking and feeding off humans was something he indulged in quite often in his time with Maria. And even after until he met Alice. When he met her, everything he did was _wrong_ , at least that's what she told him.

Was he proud of it? No.

Did he regret it? _Hell no._

He spent a hundred and ten years feeding off humans, fifty with the Cullens and their animal diet. And it was hard to endure such a sudden diet switch, even if he's had fifty-five years to perfect it. His body craved it more than the rest of them. He knew the pleasure of sinking your teeth into the soft, warm flesh of a human, the taste of blood, and the high it brought.

To go from dining on the highest quality of blood -whenever the fuck you wanted- to something below dirt was a major shock.

And he _**hated**_ it.

He longed for blood, REAL blood. Not that shit he forces himself to drink to please his wife. For a human, it's like eating something that's moldy and just so plain out disgusting that you literally want to throw up.

Carlisle and his "Everyone has a more preferred taste, Emmett enjoys Bears, Edward, Mountian lions…".

Blah blah _blah._

If it smells like shit; tastes like shit, then guess what? It's fucking shit. Even if you try and 'pretty' it up. Shit is shit. Ain't no changing that.

And after fifty-five years of trying so very hard to stick to his diet, he just couldn't anymore. He couldn't deny that this is what he is, what he'll always be. He was a vampire back in 1863, and he's a vampire now, a hundred and sixty-five years later. He could no longer reject what his body wanted, what _he_ wanted.

And that's how he finds himself after fifty-five years, _feasting. And it is magnificent_.

* * *

 _One…two…three…four_ bodies later and he finds himself feeling more alive now than he has in a long time.

He stops for a moment to evaluate on just how he's feeling.

Is there guilt? Not quite.

He feels no remorse for killing his unfortunate victims. But he does feel a certain sense of shame, not for what he did, but for his family of fifty years.

He _knows_ that he'll be hearing a truck full of shit for this.

Just like he knows that Alice _knows_ what he just did. And if Alice knows, then Edward _knows_. And if Edward knows, then the rest of the family _knows_.

Not that he gives a flying fuck.

It's just a pain in his ass.

He debates with himself for a few seconds on whether or not he should call Peter. Because he knows, now that he's _willingly_ fallen off the cliff, his so-called family will more than likely ask him to leave.

Y'know, for the guise of being 'human.'

 _Total bullshit._

A soft chime pulls him out of his musings, for half a second he thinks it's Alice. Surprisingly or perhaps not so surprising, because really that fucker just _**knows shit**_.

 _Don't worry, I got things sorted out on this end. Just head out to their place and deal with those rabbit munchers and that pixie of yours. See ya soon._

And really, he shouldn't be surprised that Peter just _knows_. Fucker always knows.

If he's honest, he really doesn't want to head home – a term he's using quite loosely – he should just leave for Louisiana now and save himself the headache that he can't get.

 _Don't be a pussy, getch' ass in gear Major._

He really should kill him.

 _Killin' me won't help ya. Now, don't let 'em reel you back into the munchies lair with the promises of pussy._

Yeah. He was going to kill him.

 _Ain't my fault ya got pussy whipped._

He knows if he were human his eye would probably twitch.

Not even going to grace him with a reply, Jasper puts his phone away. After making sure he disposed of the bodies, he turns and starts his run back, bracing himself for the shitstorm that's about to come.

His destination? The _Cullen's_ house _._

* * *

 _ **Do leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Demon (could be renamed)**

 **World: Twilight**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **Hey guys! I'd like to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing on this! It makes me happy to know some people out there like it. I'd just like to say, I'm not a huge fan of Edward nor his stupid ass decisions. So that will more than likely show up throughout the story, all though I promise not to go overboard with it :P I did check over for spelling mistakes, etc, but if I missed anything don't hesitate to tell me. Anyway, On with the story!****

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **Strong language and a little Edward bashing.**

* * *

Of course, things could _never_ for once be easy for Jasper – if they were then goddamn, his name ain't Jasper Whitlock anymore – and he really thought it was Gods way of kicking his ass. And boy did He have a way of kicking it.

The moment he walked through that door he wanted to turn around and walk right back out. Not because he was ashamed but because the _entire_ family stood there – minus the very much human Bella, who'd they left in Forks. Of course, that was his fault, like everything else –

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

That ear-piercing screech came from Edward, ever since they left Forks, he'd been nothing but a little bitch. Not that he wasn't one before, he was just more open about it now.

Of course, he knew what he did; he did it didn't he?

"Jasper, son, Alice and Edward saw what happened and the red eyes confirm it. Don't feel guilty, these things happen, we'll just take it slow, and soon your eyes will be back to normal." Carlisle looked at him with pity and something else. Ah, that's what it was, a mix of sympathy AND compassion.

Carlisle, the family's 'father' the ever compassionate and understanding one. Not once in his over three-hundred-years had he tasted human blood upon his lips, and really Jasper had to tip his hat to that.

But what amused him was –

"I told you! I told you he was a danger to those around him! He can't control himself. The proof is what happened at Bella's birthday party! And this just confirms it. He's a monster." Edward spat.

Him a monster? Has he looked in the mirror lately?

Edward growled "I know what I am Jasper. That's why I left Bella! She deserves better."

Jasper raised a brow, _no Edward, you ran away after an accident that I had no control over_.

"Exactly! No control! You could have killed her!"

 _But I didn't._

"You almost did!"

Jasper sighed, he wasn't going to argue with an idiot who couldn't understand reason. He was an empath, he felt emotions, and that night he felt the bloodlust of six – five he should say. Carlisle once told him he wasn't affected by human blood nor did the smell bother him – vampires, _including_ dear ol' Eddie boy here.

Combined with his own, it was a major senses overload, not that _anyone_ understood. Not even his own wife.

"Jasper."

He turned and looked at said wife, she stood next to the expensive – imported from Paris – loveseat. She looked at him with a mixture of _pity, disbelief, and anger._

"Why?"

Jasper looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and he found that he didn't like what he saw. He'd been with this woman for fifty-five years. He was sure when he first saw her in that diner back in 1948 that she was an angel, his saving grace, something to soothe his hurt and damaged soul. But now all he saw was a woman who didn't even understand her husband, who put her 'family' before the man she supposedly loved. A woman he still loved – a term used loosely again – but saw that she was no good for him.

And so, he said nothing.

She stared at him, and he stared right back, until –

"Do you regret it?"

He was silent for a moment, knowing that whatever he said would either make-or-break it all. He could tell her, yes, and then everything would be fine. He'd go back to eating squirrels and play the part of a loving husband, son _,_ and brother who can't control his lust for blood.

 _Or_

He could give it all up, go back to Peter and Charlotte, back to feeding off humans. Back to feeling alive, back to being what he is and not what he's pretending to be.

So, did he regret what he had done? The more he thought about it, the more it became clear to him and with that, he made his choice.

"No."

Silence rang throughout the room, not a single word was uttered, nor an unnecessary human breath was taken. Feelings of disbelief, anger, sadness, betrayal, and hurt were felt throughout the room.

Esme, bless her poor soul was the first to speak "W-What? Jasper, what do you mean no?"

He turned his eyes to her as she stood next to Carlisle, he looked at them both, his face expressionless "Exactly how it sounds Esme, I don't regret it."

"So what you're saying is; that it wasn't an accident?"

His eyes flickered to Rose, he didn't need to see her face to know that she was feeling betrayed and angry. Over the years they had become close while pretending to be the infamous Hale twins. Their bond was that of siblings, _very close_ siblings and he felt guilty for hurting her. But he couldn't lie to her; after all these years he couldn't lie to someone who was so much like a sister to him in everything but blood.

So he shook his head "No, it wasn't an accident, I knew what I was doing. I chose, _willingly_ chose to kill."

Gasps went around the room, a faint "Jasper" from Esme escaped.

But that's not what held his attention, a massive wave of betrayal and an overwhelming surge of anger came from Alice and faster than the human eye could blink she was before him. Her fists clenched at her side and her face twisted in an ugly scowl that was most unbecoming of her.

"How could you? After all these years, I found you, helped you change your diet, brought you to a family who's done nothing but love and cherish you, and this is how you repay them? This is how you repay _me_!? I LOVED YOU WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOVE YOURSELF! You were drowning in self-pity and guilt. I helped shape you into the _man_ you are today!" She screamed.

She slapped him, _hard_ , his head flew to the side as he closed his eyes and said nothing.

"Is _that_ what you want to go back too? Being that…that MONSTER?" She hit his chest and pushed him back.

Jasper stumbled before righting himself and looking at her, "I'm warnin' ya Alice, don't test me" his southern accent coming out a little. He could feel his own anger rising and took a deep unnecessary breath to calm himself. The beast within rattled at his cage, begging and snarling to be let out. To teach the little bitch a lesson.

Not heeding his warning she continued "Fuck you!" Another collective gasp went around the room. Dear little Alice swore, and she _never_ swears.

"Do you even remember how you were before? Huh? DO YOU? Because _I_ remember." She pushed him again "If you're so hell-bent on becoming a _monster_ " she spat out the word "then go ahead, go back to fucking and feeding off humans!"

She went to hit him again but he stopped her before she could, he could understand her anger, her betrayal. He could even understand why she was doing what she's doing. But one thing he _could not_ stand for was her blatant disrespect.

"Enough."

That one word was growled out darkly, enough to make everyone in the room freeze. And for a brief moment, Jasper looked like he did almost eighty-five years ago when he was still Major Whitlock, the right-hand man of Maria.

His red eyes blazed, looking like a cool, controlled roaring fire, his fingers tightened around Alice's wrist. Crushing it and making her wince.

The Major was in control now.

"Now listen 'ere lil lady, hit me again and I'll make sure ya regret it. I'm thinkin' a few missin' fingers and limbs might teach ya a lesson. And if not…" eyes narrowed in on her as he pulling her face to his while gripping her chin tightly with his other hand "I'll rip ta pretty lil head of yours right off ya shoulders." He chuckled.

Jasper pushed her away from him, making her fly back. Edward rushed to catch her and glared at Jasper.

"She's your wife! How dare you treat her like that!" He hissed at Jasper holding a shaking Alice in his arms.

Emmett, as the muscles of the family, took a step forward eyeing Jasper in case he decided to attack.

Jasper chuckled again, the sound dark and threatening, "She knew not ta test me, I warn'd 'er."

"Jasper. Enough, I won't have you disrespecting my family in my home like that." Carlisle spoke up firmly, but a deep sadness was held within his eyes.

Jasper eyed the man before closing his eyes briefly and letting out a deep growl. He pushed the beast back into his cage, who was still snarling in anger.

"My apologies Carlisle." He sighed.

Carlisle gave him a brief nod before letting out his own sigh, "Jasper…"

And of course, Jasper knew exactly what was coming, just like how he knew this was hard for Carlisle to say.

"I have no intention of staying Carlisle, I'll get my things and leave."

Esme started dry sobbing onto her husband's shoulders, the pain of losing one of her children too much for her.

Emmett frowned, "You serious about leaving? Aw c'mon Jaz, you; you can't just leave! Whose ass am I gonna kick man with my fantastic strength?!"

Jasper chuckled lightly "You ain't never kicked my ass."

"I have too! Don't lie!" Emmett pouted, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

Jasper just grinned.

"I'll miss you too Em."

Emmett let out a sigh, "I know you will, let's face it, who wouldn't miss this sexy body?" He smirked gesturing to himself.

A slap resounded throughout the room "Ow! Jesus woman! What was that for?" Emmett rubbed his head looking at his wife. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and hissed out "For being such an idiot."

Emmett pouted at her and then pointed his finger at Jasper grinning, "You best keep in touch man, no falling off the radar just cause you're snacking on humans now."

Another slap rang throughout the room making Jasper grin widen.

"Alright, no promises though." His eyes twinkled in amusement.

Jasper eyed his once called family and then with his vampire speed, turned and ran up to the room he now once shared with his wife. There wasn't much he wanted to take with him, he grabbed the necessary clothing; grimacing and mentally told himself to go shopping soon. Grabbing a couple of his favorite war books and packing up his guitar, something he found he enjoyed playing about forty years ago. He turned to leave before pausing briefly before turning again to open up his dresser drawer, pushing aside his socks he grabbed the small brown envelope that laid beneath them.

It was old, what was once white now turning yellow as it aged with time. Jasper shoved it into his bag and turned away from the dresser.

With one last look at the room, he closed the door and raced back down. Upon entering the room, he saw that Esme and Alice were sitting on their overly ridiculously priced sofa, the former trying to comfort the latter.

"I'll have Jenks' send you the divorce papers soon. Please don't make this harder than it has to be Alice."

Of course, she said nothing, only cried harder within the arms of her 'mother'.

Carlisle cleared his throat, a very humanly but one-hundred percent Carlisle gesture, "Are you sure this is what you want Jasper?"

At Jaspers nod, he continued, "Very well, I was hoping I could change your mind, but I can see that would be futile." He walked forward and laid a hand upon his shoulder "If you ever decide, or can't take the human diet anymore, you're always welcome back home."

Jasper looked at the man in front of him, he looked so tired and worn out – an amazing feat as vampires didn't get tired – the toll of leaving his human daughter, and now his son leaving and divorcing his wife all while switch diets was apparently getting to him.

Jasper; he wasn't an unnecessary cruel man – he could be if he wanted to – so in order to ease the man's pain he nodded and agreed, sending out calm and reassurance with the slightest hint of love to him.

With a faint smile, Carlisle stepped back, and with one last look around the room he once called home, he left.

And as he ran out that door and away from the Cullen's family, Jasper felt a huge burden being lifted from his shoulders. He felt like he did all those years ago before meeting Alice, before forcing himself to a diet of squirrels and chipmunks before pretending he was a human and doing the same old boring routine of high school. Of being Jasper Hale – Cullen.

No more pretending, no more shitty diet and being starving, no more 'parents' breathing down his neck (figuratively of course), no more 'siblings' and their unnecessary problems. No more hyperactive controlling pixie wife and being told what to do or what to wear, no more looks of pity because he couldn't 'control' his bloodlust around Eddie boy's human plaything.

Just _no more_.

And God did he love it.

After fifty-five years, he was finally _him._

He was just, _Jasper Whitlock_.

* * *

 **And the Major had his brief appearance! I've always loved the idea of 'The Major' so he'll definitely be back later on.**

 **Please review, favorite and follow! I look forward to reading them :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Demon (could be renamed)**

 **World: Twilight**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **Wow, I wasn't expecting such a response on this. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited, and a BIG thank you to those who reviewed! So here we are, third chapter! I've gotta say, I'm probably most proud of this chapter than any other one. Ima shut it and let you read, enjoy!****

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **SEXUAL THEMES, Language, Blood.**

* * *

 _A low moan resounded throughout the motel room, its sound overruled by a deep groan. The bright red neon light outside the window flashed repeated, casting a hue of blood red over the occupants in bed._

 _A shrilling moan from the female echoed, sending a pleasant shiver down the males back. Her screams and cries were nothing but sweet music to his ears. The clenching of her slick inner walls and the sound of her heart working overtime to pump blood inside her body, made him growl and thrust harder within her. The smell of arousal, the feeling of pleasure mixed with bouts of pain, made his eyes blacken and the beast rumble in need._

 _Lust permeated the air of the small dingy room, it fed into him and in turn, he pumped it out more. Driving the young woman beneath him insane with need. He twisted his hips and lifted the woman slightly higher allowing him to slide in deeper. And in return, she screamed his name, begging him for more. He chuckled, darkly, listening to her pleas as he drove harder into her sweet tight body._

 _He could feel twinges of pain coming from her, and so he pushed more lust into her, overruling her pain. Her cries got louder, her heartbeat thrumming wildly against her breast. Her blood pumping swiftly, her scent and the gushing of liquid on his cock, drove him wild._

 _She was so close._

 _Picking up speed, his hips driving with such force into her, he leaned down and kissed her,_ hard _, she sloppily kissed him back. Her breath hitching with each thrust._

 _The woman pulled back from the kiss, and he watched her with dark hooded eyes, a mummer of "slow down" was heard but swiftly ignored as he kissed her again._

 _He thrusted harder into her ignoring the small wince he felt from her. With one hand upon her hip, gripping her tightly and the other wound in her dark mahogany locks. He released her from the bruising kiss and turned her head; nuzzling the left side of her neck, sucking on the pressure point that laid there. He could feel the wild thumping of her heartbeat against his lips, he nipped at it gently not yet breaking the skin._

 _With another couple well-placed thrusts, she came screaming, her blood was positively rushing. His eyes darkened further and with a soft kiss upon her pressure point; he bit down, his eyes falling shut as a sweet cry fell from her lips, and the sweet taste of blood rushed into his mouth. With a deep, low groan, he came inside her while still steadily drinking from her neck._

 _The flash of neon light washed over his face; casting it in a red glow, a small dribble of blood ran past his lips and down the dying female's neck. Another moan left him; his lips covered in red but still attached to the female, still buried deep within her warmth._

 _A smirk graced said lips as he opened his eyes, bright red glared lazily at nothing as another flash of red washed over his face._

* * *

A gasp came from Alice's lips as her eyes watered with tears that would never fall. Edward growled at the scene he just witnessed.

"Alice?" the sweet voice of Esme called out, "Sweetie, what did you see?"

Another choked sob left her lips as she rushed into Esme's arms.

Esme's eyes furrowed, and she looked to her son "Edward?" she murmured.

Edward turned his eyes to his mother, they were full anger while his face distorted in disgust.

"It was Jasper."

* * *

Jasper laid lazily on the bed, one arm flung over his eyes the other over his stomach. A lit cigarette laid just as lazy upon his lips, it, of course, did nothing for him. But he enjoyed the actions, and it gave his mouth and fingers something to do. He had taken it up years ago before he met Alice before having to give it up.

" _It's a disgusting action Jazzy, and there's really no point to it. It'll just leave your clothes smelling like tobacco!"_

He had immediately given it up to please her, and now he was glad he could take it up again.

He glanced off to the side of him where the now drained dried female laid. And he smirked at why she had the unfortunate pleasure of gracing his bed tonight.

Jenks had called and told him that the divorce was now finalized. _Finally_ after three weeks of waiting. Immediately after the call, Jasper decided to celebrate and what better way to celebrate being a free man than to find himself a pretty little thing to fuck and feed from?

He found her at some high-end bar that Peter suggested going too, sitting at the bar dressed up in a skin-tight little red dress, drinking some fruity cocktail all alone

 _He walked right up to the bar; dressed in his faded out blue jeans and dark blue plaid shirt and his trusty ol' brown cowboy boots._

" _Whiskey, two cubes." He drawled out catching her attention._

 _He cast a glance at her and caught her eye, watching as she blushed for being caught staring. He smirked and thanked the barkeeper for the drink._

 _He turned and leaned his side against the counter, "What's a pretty thing like ya sittin' 'ere all 'lone for?" he asked making sure his southern accent came out. And just like he knew it would, he watched as her eyes darken and fell to his lips as her tongue darted out to moisten her own, as the faint smell of her arousal filled the air._

 _He said nothing, just raised a brow at her._

" _My date stood me up" She frowned at the reminder._

 _He acted surprised, "Really? Such a shame, he ain't knowin' what he's missin'." He flashed her a grin, and it widened as he heard her heartbeat pick up._

" _How 'bout I be 'er date tonight?" He laid the drawl on thick "It's better than sittin' 'ere 'lone all night."_

 _She gave a faint nod and a meek "Okay."_

 _He smiled sweetly at her and the beast inside smirked when he caught her now obvious arousal. He watched as she looked at his lips again and unconsciously bit her own._

 _Her eyes flickered up to his, and his own flickered to her lips and slyly licked his own. Listening to her heartbeat go crazy. It was just_ too easy.

" _How 'bout I buy ya 'nother drink?"_

 _He turned and flagged down the bartender "Sex on the beach for ta lil lady 'ere."_

" _Sex on the beach?"_

 _He turned back to her and gave her a wolfish grin, one that promised many things "I guarantee ya'll love it darlin'."_

 _Several drinks later – for her – she was more than a little drunk. She was giggling at some joke he'd told just moments before. They'd moved to a booth hidden in the corner of the bar, sitting closely next to each other. She was still giggling and was leaning further into him as the night went on._

 _He may have been a vampire, but he was still a man and having a beautiful woman pushed up against your side did things to you. His eyes darkened, both the man and beast agreed that it was time to completely trap his prey._

 _He slowly leaned down, and her breath caught moments before their lips touched. He kissed her hard; his hand gripping her chin making her moan, and he wasted no time in pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Her hands moved to his hair and gripped tightly, forcing her body further into his. He pulled back, and she stared up at him with swollen lips and hooded eyes._

" _How 'bout we get outta 'ere darlin'?"_

 _He felt her hesitate before he saw it and sent her a dose of trust and lust that had her squirming. He leaned down and peppered her neck with kisses and sucked harshly on her pressure point._

 _As soon as she moaned out her faint "Alright," he pulled her out of the booth._

 _Threw a fifty on the table and rushed her out the doors._

 _She shivered as the cold air hit her and he pulled her close making her shiver again at his cold temperature. He kissed her again, briefly licking her lips before kissing his way to her ear._

" _You won't regret it."_

* * *

Jasper put out the cigarette and smirked, she most definitely couldn't say she regretted it. He'd given her the best fuck of her life that he was sure of; it also might have something to do with the fact that she screamed it out too.

Chuckling he stood up and redressed; after he was done, he looked at the woman on the bed. Grabbing her clothes, he tossed them on top of her and wrapped her up in the bedsheet. He couldn't necessarily go running around with a naked woman in his arms. Not that the bedsheet looked any less suspicious.

Leaving the motel key in the door, knowing a maid would come by and return it. With one last look to make sure he had everything he turned and left.

He found an old dumpster hidden from view two towns away from where he had picked her up. Once he had placed her in; he ran to the rickety gas station he saw while looking for a place to dump the body.

Stealing gas was easier than taking candy from a baby.

After dousing her up, Jasper took out his matches lit a few and tossed them in. He watched her body wrapped up in the motel's sheet burn for a few seconds before his attention was drawn away by the ringing of his phone.

A quick glance told him it was Peter.

"Peter?"

" _Oh? Ya done have'n ur fun now? Been tryin' to ring ya for almost an hour."_ A soft chuckle accompanied his words.

Jasper rolled his eyes "You know I was busy."

" _Oh aye, busy gettin' some pussy!"_ this time they were lead by snickers. _"Tell me, was she any good?"_

Jasper smirked, "You know I don't fuck and tell, besides, you sure Char won't mind hearing ya asking 'bout another woman's pussy?"

Peter snorted _"I can ask whatever ta hell I want Major. Not like I'm out fuckin' 'em. Besides– JESUS CHRIST WOMAN!"_

A loud slap echoed through the phone making Jasper grin widely "Hi to you too Char." He snickered listening to Charlotte yell at Peter.

A few moments later Peter was back grumbling _"Blasted woman."_

"I told ya, Peter."

He was answered by a faint growl making his smirk widen.

" _ **Anyway**_ _there's a reason I called, I got this feelin' ya should head over to Canada."_

"Canada? Why the hell would I need to go there?"

" _Ain't got no clue Major, just got a feelin' ya should head there quickly."_

He sighed, he wasn't one to brush off Peters feelings. They had saved his life more than a few times in the past. And there's always a reason to whatever he says, and he's _always_ on the money about it.

"Alright, I'll head on back to pick up a few things then-"

" _NO!"_

Jasper blinked startled "No?"

" _No. I mean…"_ a deep sigh _"You've gotta leave right now. Ya gotta be there within the next three days."_

Jasper frowned "Three days? Jeez, Pete, ain't got no clue why?"

" _Nope, but you'll know when ya see it. Good luck Major."_

And with that, he was gone.

Sighing Jasper stared at his phone before pocketing it. One last glance at the flaming dumpster he took off at high speeds for Canada.

Hoping that this was worth his time.

* * *

 **Soooooo, how was it? Review and let me know, I'm always opened to ideas and things you think should happen.**

 **Review, favorite and follow dearies! MUAH~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My Demon (could be renamed)**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **Hihi! And here we are with the fourth Chappy! Do hope you guys enjoy it. I'd like to thank all of you who have favorited and followed. Almost to 50 follows, wasn't expecting that at all! so really, Thank you! And thank you to those who reviewed too, I'm glad you like it! If you see any major mistakes, don't hesitate on telling me. :)****

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **NONE. Unless eating people counts as a warning...then...Violent nature! Oooh and a few cuss words! :3**

* * *

 _She watched him stumble and sway, her lips curled back in a snarl, clearly displeased with her only choice of food. She was hungry and annoyed for not another soul ventured out so late. She watched him stumble again, his hands flying out in vain to catch himself._

 _The intoxicated male let out a groan of pain as he fell, his hands scraped against the pavement making him hiss and curse while her eyes darken._

 _Her nose wrinkled at the smell of his blood, the alcohol the fool had drank made his blood thinner and unappetizing. She_ hated _drunks. But food was food._

 _Pitch black eyes glazed at the drunken fool who sat on the concrete floor, still muttering and cursing._

 _With a sigh, she pounced._

* * *

Jasper had made his trip in two days, for once, the world seemed to be on his side. The weather had been cloudy and rainy, making his trip that much easier.

When he hit Washington, Jasper avoided Seattle and the surrounding areas, for a brief moment, he wanted to check in on Bella. He was sure that she was hurt over their leaving so abruptly. But then his guilt hit, and he headed west; over the mountains then north finally crossing over the Canadian border.

He had stopped in some city called Kamloops for a quick bite when he got a text message.

 _Head on over to a lil town called Peace River, ya find whatever ya need to find there._

Jasper rolled his eyes at his crypt message; with a snap of his phone, he took off. Silently mourning the food, he never got to eat.

Couple hours later Jasper found himself running through Jasper National Park. And the irony wasn't lost on him.

Couple _more_ hours _later_ and he found himself entering the town of Peace River with 6,000 give or take a couple hundred blood bag warmers. It was late at night, the streets were wet from the previous shower of rain. Jasper himself was damp and annoyed.

Scratch that.

He was wet, annoyed and fucking _hungry_.

Jasper roamed the streets looking for a meal, but there was virtually _**nobody**_. With an aggravated sigh he leaned up against the alleyway's wall; this is why he hated small towns, no one to snack on late at night. He was musing on breaking and entering some poor saps' house when he heard the faint _thump thump_ of a heartbeat making its way to him.

Grinning he crouched and waited, his body wrapped in darkness and only the faintest of red could be seen.

 _Thump thump thump_

It was getting closer, he could feel the humans emotions, they were sluggish and slow. Like they were in a daze, something he recognized from drunk humans. He wasn't too terribly picky about the state his meal was coming to him in.

Food was, after all, _food_.

Jasper watched as the dimwitted male came towards him before stumbling on his drunken feet and cutting his hands on the pavement.

He grinned again and seconds before he leaped out to his midnight snack he felt a flicker of another's emotions. Stalling all movements, he felt the irritation and disgusted then resignation. He paused and tilted his head, breathing in deeply he caught the scent of honeydew and rain. His eyes darkened further, and a small rumble came from within his chest.

Moments later a lithe figure darted out and grabbed the human and dragged him into the alley he occupied. He watched as the female attached her mouth to victims neck and drank.

Jasper's eyes raked over the female, she was beautiful, unbelievably so.

If the sudden tightness in his jeans was anything to go by.

And it was _definitely_ something to go by.

She was about 5'7, had long legs and thick thighs – but not too thick – he could just imagine them wrapped around his waist. Wide hips – hips his mama would've said are good birthing hips for baring healthy sons – and a nice ass that was just begging for him to reach out and squeeze as he took her from behind.

His eyes moved up further; over her small waist and _dear god_ , those breasts, he licked his lips and forced himself not to moan as his mind raced through a thousand different thoughts of what he could do with them. They were definitely bigger than Alice's, while he just about had a handful with her; _this_ girl was doubled in size. And he was, by all means, a breast man.

Tearing his eyes away from her breasts and the sinful thoughts that came with. He followed the path of her smooth white neck, over her naturally red plump lips – again he had to tear himself away from the images of them wrapped around a certain, at the moment, extremely _hard_ part of him – and her cute button nose. Her eyes were closed as he took in her slim eyebrows and her impossibly white hair.

Was it even possible to have hair that white?

He didn't know, but it was beautiful.

His hands were itching to run through her hair that looked like the most beautiful silk. Jasper looked back at the female eyes and watched as they narrowed in on him. They were blood red and combined with her white hair made her look dangerous but beautiful.

 _Beautifully dangerous._

His eyes connected with hers and the beast within him roared as he lunged.

 _ **MINE!**_

* * *

 **A little bit on the shorter side, but I do hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of my OC, did I describe her well?  
**

 **Favorite, follow and review! I look forward to them :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: My Demon (could be renamed)**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **HOLY SMOKES! I'm seriously speechless, first let me say: THANK YOU! Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews! Seriously, I read every single one. And they really pushed me to get this chapter out. Now, I know this one took a little longer then the rest and I wanna apologise for that. Life just chooses the wrong moments to kick your ass. I had some _family_ things to deal with but they're starting to clear up as we speak (or I type and you read). I travel on Monday, but I PROMISE I'll write while on the plane. One thing, some of you said my OC reminded you of ****Emilia Clarke aka Daenerys from GoT (Game of Thrones), while I can say I wasn't thinking of her at all when writing my OC, I can totally see what you're saying! There are some keypoints that are completely different between the two (things I can't mention yet, hint hint birthplace etc). I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

 **Onwards!**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **SEXUAL THEMES! I REPEAT SEXUAL THEMES! SEX AHEAD AND LOTS OF IT!**

* * *

She closed her eyes savoring the taste of blood running down her throat. She took in big deep gulps, feeling the humans life slowly leave. He didn't put up much of a struggle which was completely fine with her. Although, she did love when they fought back.

It just made things _so_ much more _**fun**_.

Another mouthful and she became aware of something or _someone_ watching her, she tensed slightly. It was one of her greatest downfalls; she never truly paid attention to her surroundings while feeding.

She working on trying to improve that.

The female opened her eyes glaring at whoever was looking at her. No way was she going to let them think she was weak.

She faltered for a moment as she took in the sight before her.

There, in front of her, was a male vampire crouched down, his head cocked to the side as he studied her. Her eyes roamed his form quickly, well, as much as she could. He was cast into shadow, and only the faintest light from a nearby lamppost illuminated his form.

There wasn't much she could make out, she could tell that his hair was short, falling a couple inches past his ears but she couldn't quite tell the color of it. He wore a plaid button shirt, rolled up at the sleeves; his muscles bulging out, something on his arm caught the light, it glimmered slightly. She narrowed her eyes and found it to be a scar, not just one but several.

A faint shock of fear shot through her, but it was immediately overridden by her curiosity. If she was quite honest, it turned her on more than anything.

The rest of his body – which she was sure looked quite ravishing – was hidden by the dark.

Her eyes flickered up to his – the only part of his face she could see – and felt a jolt run through her. It was strange and not entirely unwelcomed. She felt almost gooey as she caught his scent; it was earthy and smelt like home and safety with a hint of gunpowder. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, she _wanted_ to completely surrender to him. She wanted to please and dare she say, _love_ him.

She watched as the males eyes narrowed in on her and moments before he lunged; he growled. Dark and low.

Her body sized up from the sound, the humans dead one falling to the ground with a faint _thud._ Every inch of her submitted to his growl. Moments later she was trapped within his arms, her body went slack as her mind was overwhelmed with his scent.

She wanted…no _needed_ him.

The male growled, the sound sending a pleasing shiver down her spine and straight to her core. Instantly she was soaked. Her neck tipped back, showing her weakest spot. He made a pleased sound while nipping at her throat.

She made a faint whine that had him freeze before grabbing her hair and yanking her head back.

* * *

The moment she was in his arms the beast inside repeatedly slammed against its cage. Snarling to be let out. It wanted to take her right then and there. No foreplay, no interruptions. It would take her hard and fast, and it would make her scream until her voice was raw.

But Jasper wanted a moment to soak her in, to feel, smell, taste, and touch her before he took her like a wild animal.

He pulled her close and felt the swell of her breasts pushed up against him. Her scent was overwhelming standing this close, venom pooled within his mouth, and he swallowed.

Jasper ran his hands down her body and gripped her ass – which felt just as wonderful as it looked – pulling her flush against his lower half. She gasped feeling his hardness against her stomach and tipped her head back. Exposing her weak spot in a form of submission.

His eyes darkened, and a rumble of approval came from him. She whined, his body froze for the briefest of seconds before yanking her head back and immediately latching on to her neck. First, he sniffed then ran his tongue along its smooth curve, he scraped his teeth and nipped.

" _Please."_

Her voice had him freezing once again, it tinkled, like running water over stones. So seductive that it left him feeling weak at the knees.

And in that moment, Jasper listened to the beast inside. There would be no gentleness, no soft words or whispers of love.

They would claim what was theirs.

Jasper slammed her against the wall, his lips meeting hers in a clashing of teeth and tongue. His hands flew to her shirt and ripped it cleanly into two, he grabbed and squeezed her breasts, Jasper flicked her nipple and chuckled into her mouth when she let out a moan.

He pulled away from the wet kiss and bit her earlobe "Pants off _now"_ he all but growled at her. She pulled away from him briefly and shimmied out of her jeans. Jasper lifted her up and pushed her against the wall again the moment she kicked them away, her legs wrapped around his waist and bucked forward. He growled, warning her to behave and she whined in response.

There would be a time for slowness, a time where they could discover each other's bodies. But now wasn't that time.

Her fingers gripped his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, from his hair they moved to his shoulders down to his chest. She wanted skin on skin contact, she pulled away from his lips and with a coy smirk directed his way, gripped the sides of his shirt and yanked. Every button popped and broke off, Jasper groaned, because really, _that was hot._

He grabbed her panties and with a loud _**riiiip**_ _,_ they were shredded on the floor. She let out another gasp and moved her hands down to unbuckle his belt. Jasper nibbled and sucked his way down her neck, over her collarbone, and straight down to her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around the little nub, feeling it harden.

She gasped and yanked his belt apart, "Please, please don't tease me. Make me yours…!".

Jasper chuckled and switched breasts, after a moment he pulled away and looked down at her.

She was completely bare before him, her lips were red, swollen, and wet, they shined against the faint street light. Her silky hair was ruffled, her eyes dilated, and near black, her perky breasts and wet harden nipples heaved with each unnecessary deep breath she took in. He could feel her lust for him, combined with her scent drove him into a hazy daze.

" _MINE!"_ he growled, the need to claim her as his own growing. One quick tug of his boxers and they were gone, a yank of her body closer to his, one shift of his hips, and he was buried deep inside her tight warmth.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she threw her head back and let out the sweetest moan he had ever heard. Jasper started a fast and brutal pace that had her gasping and screaming out.

"So fucking _tight_ ," he growled, thrusting harder. He lifted her right leg higher; her other still wrapped tightly around his waist, with a shift of his hips he slid in deeper, bottoming out.

She let out a particularly needy gasp and thrust her forward, Jasper grabbed her hips, stilling her; she bucked forward again and whined: "Move, please, please move!"

Jasper pulled out completely, slowly, feeling her inner muscles contract around him.

"No no no no, please," the white-haired beauty jerked her hips forward, searching and aching for his cock.

He ran the head along her swollen clit, he pushed at the bundle of nerves making her shudder and dig her nails deeper into his skin. He moved his head down her inner lips to her slit and slowly pushed until just the tip was in. He pulled back and repeated the process several times.

Jasper had her writhing and whining beneath him, and he loved it.

"Please, please, no teasing," she all but sobbed, " _Please,_ I need you, _mate, mate me!"_

Jaspers' lips curled, and his eyes darkened, and without warning, he slammed _hard_ and _deep_ into her. His pace was fast and brutal.

"MINE!" He growled gripping her hips, thrusting faster.

"Y-Yes, yes, yes! Yours! O-Only yours!" she screamed out in bliss, "Mate, mate, mate…"

" _MATE, MINE!"_

He lost control of his gift, lust filled the air, and anything within a fifty miles radius was awake, horny, and fucking. Never before had he felt this way, the need to take this woman, to make her his, now and forever. Nothing had ever been so strong, he needed _more_. He was driven entirely mad, her scent soaking into every part of him.

He _**needed**_ to fuck her like an animal, wild and feral, he _needed_ to **fill** her with his seed. To mark and brand her forever his.

Jasper let go of the beast within, let him take control. HE would satisfy his overwhelming thirst for her.

The Major pulled out of her and threw her to the ground and was upon her before she could even whimper at the loss; his hands on either side of her head, and her legs thrown over his shoulder, he slammed into her making her cry out.

"Oh, Gods, yes! More, more."

He chuckled listening to her beg, "Lookie 'ere," he gave her a particularly hard thrust making her moan loudly, "Such pretty thang you are." The Major sat back on his knees making her legs slide down; he threw one back over his shoulder and the other wrap around his waist. He ran his hands up her legs, squeezed her ass before moving up her stomach and cupped her breasts.

Flicking her nipples he gave her a feral grin, dark and sharp around the edges.

"Look at cha, all fucked out there arentcha girl? All tight and wet 'round mah dick," Her pussy clenched around him as he moved lazily in her. "Ya like that? When I talk dirty to ya?" She moaned desperately bucking her hips into his.

His eyes narrowed and grabbed her throat making her tense, but she dare not move, he grinned at her submissiveness "Answer me, woman!"

The beauty's eyes widen, and she nodded and moaned, "Yes, godsss yes."

The Major snarled and resumed his fast fucking, "Ya gonna take me like the good lil mate ya are, arentcha baby girl?"

"YES!"

He felt her inner walls tighten around him, his upper lip curled back, "That's it, cum 'round mah cock."

With one hand wrapped around her throat and the other by her head, he let her leg slide down and join the other wrapped around his waist. He found her spot and slammed into it repeatedly, his little mate screamed and cried out.

" _Mine, mine, mine, MINE!"_

The Major leaned down to the left side of her neck, his teeth sharp and ready.

The white hair beaut wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, her breasts brushing against his chest. The ripped halves of his shirt tickling her sides, she moved up to his right ear and licked the tip making him shudder, "Yours, only yours."

The Major snarled and bit her, pumping his venom into her marking her as his. She screamed as she came, gushing and clenching around him pulling him deeper into her wet cavern.

Satisfied with the amount of venom in her he pulled away and licked the bite. He thrust hard into her, now chasing his own release and as he pulled back from her neck their eyes met.

He leaned down and kissed her, dominating her mouth while she moaned desperately into it. She pulled away from his kiss and moved back to the right side of his neck, licking and nipping at it until she found the perfect spot.

"Cum for me," she whispered and bit him.

Jasper –having regained control as soon as The Major finished pumping his venom into her– groaned loudly as he came hard, filling her up to the brim with his seed. He gave a few little thrusts, milking himself dry.

His head fell into the arch of her neck as he panted heavily, she pulled away from his own; licking away the few small drops of venom that fell from his bite wound. She rubbed his back gently as they both calmed.

Jasper let his body fall on hers, trapping her within his arms. And he did something he had never done before:

He _purred._

The white-haired beaut nudged his neck gently, Jasper turned his head slightly to look at her. She gave him a soft smile, one that made his undead heart skip a beat.

"Mate" she nuzzled his neck and nestled down against him.

He laid a kiss on her lips and smiled back, his eyes lit with love and warmth.

"Mate."

* * *

 **And that my dear ones is how babies are made. Hahaha! I did say sex ahead. Do tell what you think, I've said it before and I'll say it again I LOVE READING YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT! So be sure to review!  
**

 **See you all soon! MUAH~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My Demon (could be renamed)**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **Whooo! 6th chapter is now here! Sorry for the long wait everyone! And a HUGE THANK YOU! To everyone that has followed, favorited and review!****

 **To the Guest who reviewed asking who'd I'd compare my OC too: After much thought and debate with myself, I've decided to compare her to Emilia Clarke** ( **Daenerys from GoT). I don't usually write an OC with a certain person in mind and she seemed like the perfect one for the job! For outward appearance, they are the same. In terms of personality, birthplace, etc etc, that will all be different. :)**

 **cravenato426 : It is indeed what the doctor ordered lol. **

**Scaddell: I'm glad you love it :)**

 **DarkAngel2581 : Soon the big interesting stuff will come :)**

 **kimmi9x : Haha, I'm glad it has the potential! Hopefully, it will become your favorite!**

 **WickedlyMinx : Oh yes, there will be more of that. Lots more. They are, after all, a newly mated couple ;)**

 **TitsnCoke : Your name made me really laugh. Thanks for the review!  
**

 **To all the Guests: Thank you for your reviews!**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **NAKEDNESS AND ONE SINGLE CUSS WORD (that's a big achievement for me haha).**

* * *

They laid there for a few moments before Jasper nudged her neck and made to sit them up. He nipped at her neck and purred as he pulled her body up and close to him. The white hair beaut had no urge to move from her spot against him, and so she didn't. Instead, she nuzzled her face further into his neck, her teeth scraping lightly against his new mating mark, making him shiver in pleasure.

She sat on his lap, both legs on either side of him, her breasts pushed firmly against his chest. Her head resting in the crook of his neck; arms draped over his shoulders, while her fingers gently brushed the skin there. Neither had any desire to move from their entwined position. Both content with just _feeling_ the other.

Hours passed, or perhaps it was only just a few minutes.

Jasper laid a feathery kiss over her new mating mark, "I don't even know your name," he murmured softly not wanted to disrupt the hazy bliss they were in.

She said nothing and shifted closer, making sure that not even a piece of paper could come between them. Her hair tickled his cheek as she turned her head to look at him.

Dimmed red eyes met maroon.

Jasper tilted his head as he took in the color of her eyes. Early they had been a bright red, but now, they had simmered down to more of a maroon. He had never seen anything like it in all his time. Not even a hungry vampire had eyes the color of hers. It was stunning and fascinating all in one.

He watched as her pink tongue came out and licked her bottom lip. His eyes narrowed in, and he could feel the strums of lust building. His eyes darkened, and he leaned down to kiss her, moments before their lips met she whispered.

"Rhea."

He froze; pulled back from her and blinked.

"My name is Rhea."

Her voice didn't chime like most vampires did, hers was softer like running water over stones, full of elemental music.

Her accent wasn't one he was familiar with, he had no real way of explaining it. Other than, it was beautiful and suited her perfectly.

"Beautiful."

It slipped out without him thinking. She looked down bashfully if she could blush he was sure she would've been. If her emotions were anything to go by, they were a mixture of embarrassment and pride, along with hints of happiness.

"Thank you," she said, peeking up at him through her lashes.

Her fingers drew circles on his shoulder blades as she laid her head back down on his shoulder; staring intently at him.

"What is yours?" She drew out softly.

"Jasper Whitlock, at your service pretty lady." He said, giving her an eskimo kiss.

She smiled, one that took his unneeded breath away.

"Jasper," she said, testing the name on her tongue.

In that moment, Jasper felt complete. Never before in his life or death had he felt so whole. Like the missing piece of the puzzle, one he never knew he needed, was finally found.

He pulled her closer; his fingers running through her white hair and purred, "Rhea…" He sighed out blissfully.

She made a content sound, relaxing further into him.

They sat quietly for hours, nothing but the wind and the gentle rumbles of Jaspers purring were heard.

* * *

Jasper was stirred from his blissful state by laughter. Not the chimes of laughter from a vampire but the rough, human, ungraceful kind. He tensed and pushed his senses out, trying to pinpoint their location. They had to be at least a mile away.

They were four of them, teenage boys from their state of chaotic emotions.

Unhappy that he now had to part with his mate, he nudged her into a standing position.

"Jasper?"

Again, there was that shiver he felt when she said his name. He picked up her jeans handing them to her.

"Come, we can't linger here any longer. 'Least we be found by a human." He told her putting his own jeans back on.

She nodded and started putting her clothes on.

Jasper threw his shirt on leaving it unbuttoned and crouched down by the forgotten dead human.

"We'll have to find a place to dump the body-"

"Jasper."

"I think for now we should take it with us-"

"Jasper."

"But then we run the risk of a human seeing us twice over-"

" _Agapi mou."_

Jasper turned around quickly, looking quite sheepish, "Darlin'?"

Rhea let out a small giggle, the sound was music to Jaspers' ears, "I do not have a shirt," she looked down pointedly at her ripped-into-pieces shirt that laid strewed about the alley.

He gave her a roguish smirk; he stood and in a few quick steps was in front of her. Jasper pulled her body to his; his fingers skimming up her sides, over her breasts, until they reached her hair. Where he intertwined his fingers in the silky locks.

He gave her a feather-light kiss "I quite like the look on you Darlin'," he gave her another kiss, "Incredibly sexy." Jasper mumbled kissing his way to her ear.

She gave him an airy laugh, one that uplifted his spirits and soothed his beast, "I do not think the humans would appreciate it."

Jasper snorted, "Fuck what the humans think my dear."

"You are fine sharing the sight of me then?" Rhea smirked up at him and arched a perfect eyebrow at him.

Jasper growled while his beast snarled at the thought, "Hm, I suppose your right. It would end most unfortunate, _for them._ "

She let out another laugh, her amusement running through him as she cupped his face, "Oh, agapi mou, no other will see me but you. This I swear."

He let himself purr as he kissed her briefly.

"Here, Darlin," Jasper pulled off his shirt, wrapping it around her shoulders. His inner beast growled in possessiveness and approval at the sight of her in his clothing.

Rhea tied the ends of the shirt, seeing on how she had previously ripped them all off, her maroon eyes flickering to his red ones. Once finished, she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up, pecking his lips once.

"Thank you agapi mou."

He smiled; a genuine, happy smile. One filled with warmth and love. And it made her heart swell for the man in front of her.

Laughter interrupted their moment, a flicker of irritation danced across his face, "Come on Darlin'" he sighed as he pulled away and flashed himself over the dead body.

Picking it up with ease and making his way to the entrance of the alley, he looked both ways.

He flashed her another smile and made sure she was next to him. Moments before he leaped out, he held a hand out and asked, "Ready Darlin'?"

She smiled, grabbing his hand as a ray of sun hit her skin making her shine like a thousand diamonds.

" _Always."_

* * *

 **The word "Agapi mou" will be explained soon. Although, I'm sure if you look around online you'd figure it out ;)**

 **I look forward to reading your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: My Demon (New picture up)**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **Jeez, it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry I haven't updated this sooner! I'll admit and say that my _Hobbit fanfiction_ has occupied my mind of late. (Which I'd totally suggest you go read if The Hobbit is something you like, It's called _A Brothers Love_ ). Uhm, I'm sure I was gonna say something else, ya'll have to excuse me, It's dead late here so I struggled with proofreading this. I wanted to get it out to everyone ASAP but I promise I'll proofread again in the morning! Oooh! I remember now, I updated the cover! So do tell me what you think of it! I'd also like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed! You know, as I was writing I found some of my dates didn't match! UGH! And I was so careful to make sure they matched while changing them around a little bit. So let's all just pretend they're correct. And I'll pretend like my OCD won't go crazy about it :) There were also couple questions and other _stuff thingys_ (Can you tell I'm tired? My brain just isn't working!) asked so let me get answering:  
****

 **silentmayham: You're correct! I actually tried finding an old Greek term for affection but after over two hours of looking, I gave up lol. As for Alice and Edward, I can't wait for them to find out either! Which may be soon then we think! **

**kimmi9x: Thanks! I'm trying to portray him as I see him and how I think Meyers should have portrayed him. He's lived a long time (granted not as long as some) but he's also been through a lot, especially with the Southern Wars. I didn't like how she made him seem so _weak_. And how Edward thought himself above them all, especially Jasper. **

**For the Guest asking about rejoining the Cullens: Jasper and Rhea will NOT be joining the Olympic Coven. It would be awkward for everyone especially Jasper, Rhea and Alice. And I don't plan on Jasper going back to the Veggie Diet either. So, they'd mostly be unwelcomed among them. But be rest assured, the Cullens will be meeting Jasper and Rhea again. **

**And the Guest who asked about superpowers: Dearie, we'll just have to wait and see. Something about powers will be coming up somewhere in the next few chapters :)**

 **To everyone else, Thank you so much!**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **SOME ADULT THEMES AND MENTIONS OF NAKEDNESS!**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Jasper had met his mate, and to say it was enjoyable was an understatement. Between getting to know one another better and long, heavy bouts of rough (sometimes gentle) lovemaking.

Jasper felt he had a better understanding of his little white-haired mate.

After disposing of the human body, Jasper had made the decision that he wanted Rhea to meet Peter and Charlotte for they were the closest thing he had to family. When he had explained and asked her if that was alright with her, she merely smiled and said: "I'd love to meet those you call family." It was accompanied by a kiss which had lead to Jasper laying her on the forest floor and making love to her.

So the new couple had slowly made their way to New Orleans, Louisana. And by slowly, Jasper meant _slowly_. He was in no rush to get there. Instead, they ran or walked leisurely during the day. And during the nights they would stop in whatever town they were closest too and rent a room out for the night, being sure they left early before the sun came out.

On this particular day, they decided to stay an extra day in their cozy little hotel room. At that very moment, they laid in bed, the crisp sheets just barely covering them.

Rhea was pushed firmly against Jaspers side, his fingers twirling in her hair before skimming down her spine and then back up again. Her head rested against where his heart once beat as her own fingers traced over his scars on his stomach. The atmosphere was cozy and laced with contentment.

Jasper turned so his head rested lighting on top of hers and asked, "Would you tell me more about yourself?"

The female hummed as she continued to stroke his bite wounds "What would you like to know agapi mou?"

He chuckled as he pulled her closer, "First, what that means. And second, where are you from? Your accent….It is different. It sounds old, _very old_."

Rhea playfully slapped at his chest and looked up at him "Are you calling me old?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, but the beginnings of a playful smirk were on her lips.

Feeling her amusement, he played along "Indeed darlin'. Who knows? Perhaps you're a cougar tryin' to take advantage of innocent 'ol me."

She let out a snort of laughter "You are anything but innocent my dear if early had suggested anything."

He gave her an impish grin while giving her a lusty looking, "Can you blame me?" Jasper pulled her body closer until they were both laying on their sides, her bare breast now firmly against his chest. "I have a goddess for a mate, one can not fault me for wanted her every moment of the day."

The white head female gave him a loving smile as she brushed her fingers through his hair and giving him a kiss. Pulling away when she felt him trying to deepen it.

"Do you not want me to answer your questions?"

Jasper groaned but obediently pulled away.

Rhea gave him a sly smirk as she rested her head against his shoulder (her fingers now skimming over his upper chest and left shoulder).

"To answer your first question 'agapi mou' means my love in Greek. To for your second, as I'm sure you can probably guess by now, I am also Greek."

Jasper hummed as he resumed running his fingers through her white hair "Kind of explains the accent."

She gave a light laugh "Indeed, the reason my accent is different from those of today is that I was born nearly a millennium ago."

Jasper froze, sure he knew there was a possibility she was older than him but nearly a thousand years? That was just…wow. Unexpected but not unwelcomed.

"I suppose cougar is the perfect term for you then?" he joked still trying to wrap his head around it.

Rhea giggled then looked up to him, "Does it bother you? That I'm a little over a thousand years old?" although she looked indifferent to it, he could feel that she was both worried and flustered that he wouldn't approve.

He kissed her forehead "Not at all darlin', you've seen much of the world, and I regret that I had not been born sooner to share it with you."

She softened and gave him his favorite smile.

"I don't remember the exact year, but I was born to a farmer and his wife. They weren't poor nor were they rich. We had just enough coin to get by, which wasn't bad at all if you think about it." She continued. "My parents were humble people, and in turn, they taught me the same. They believed in the Gods of Old, and so when I was born, they named me after one."

She propped her chin up on his chest, "Can you guess which one?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

Jasper chuckled "Rhea?"

She grinned, "Yes. She is the mother of the King of Gods, Zeus, as well as his brothers; Hades, God of the Underworld, Poseidon, God of the sea. And his sisters; Demeter, Hera, and Hestia."

"Wasn't Hera-"

"His wife? She was."

Jasper scrunched his nose up in disgust "No offense darlin', but that's a little gross."

Rhea let out a loud laugh, one that had Jasper grinning from the sound of it. "None taken my dear, It was quite normal. Rhea was married to her brother Cronus. And those were his children. Surely you know of what the humans call 'Greek mythology'".

Jasper sighed dramatically "I do, it just sounds better coming from you." He squeezed her tight.

She smiled at him "I'm sure. But back to what I was saying, my parents named me after Rhea. Believing that if I were named after the Goddess of Earth, I would live a long and happy life."

Jasper pulled her up to him and nuzzled her neck as he could feel her mood darkening just a little.

"I suppose in a way I have lived a long life, one which is much happier with you in it."

He nipped at her mark with an "as mine is with you" making her shiver.

"I was twenty when I was changed. I don't remember much of how it happened because it was so long ago. Just that I had left home one day – on an errand for papa – and I never returned."

"Did you ever go back?" he asked her curiously.

"No." the answer was swift and firm. A beat passed before she sighed, "I didn't want them to see me like this. I thought it better they think me dead by the hand of a thief or some sort. So I left and never looked back."

Jasper rolled her onto her back, and he scattered kisses down her neck, he could feel her sadness and longing. And it hurt him to feel her so down. So he kissed her, a deep passionate kiss. One full of the love he felt for her as well as his desire. She responded to him, submitting fully.

And it pleased him greatly.

He purred as they kissed, he could feel her relaxing by the comfort his purring gave her.

There were no words he could give her to ease the pain she felt for the people and the life now long dead. But he could give her the comfort and the knowledge that he was here now. And with him, she'd never feel lonely again.

With that in mind, his fingers brushed up her sides. His left hand laid by her head holding himself up while his right now tweaked and played with her breast. Making her moan beneath him.

She was a Goddess in her own way, of that he was sure. And not for the first nor the last would he thank whoever above for giving her to him.

Soon he had her panting and moaning beneath him when she moaned loudly with a "please" while arching her body into his. Only then did he finally give in. With a hard kiss upon her lips and a shift of his hips, he buried himself swiftly inside of her while groaning in pleasure.

* * *

Later after their latest round of passionate lovemaking did she asked him to tell her his story.

Jasper closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead before agreeing.

"I was born in eighteen forty-four, in Houston, Texas." He told her making sure to thicken his southern accent which made her smile.

"I was also born to a farmer back then" He chuckled, "I had a younger brother, Jackson, he was fourteen when I left to join the Confederation Army. I had lied about my age so I could join, and they were none the wiser about it."

"How old were you?" She asked softly.

"Seventeen." He grinned "Much too young, but I didn't care, I wanted to do something and not sit around all day tendin' to crops as the men went off to war. I didn't tell anyone, for I knew they wouldn't approve. I did send them a letter a couple of months after joining though. I suspect they weren't too happy. Though I'm sure, they understood. Ma always called me a free spirit."

"I wonder why " Rhea teased.

Jasper chuckled, "I raised up in the ranks rather quickly, and in two years I was the youngest Major in Taxes. It was a year after my promotion, we were evacuating woman and child. I met them on my way back to Galveston. There were three of them, Nettie, Lucy and Maria. They were beautiful and unnaturally so. My mama raised to be gentlemen; so I stopped and offered my help."

 _The blonde one on the right (he would later come to know as Lucy) inhaled and gave a slight moan "Lovely, and an officer too."_

 _The one on the left gave a little pout "You better do it, Maria, once I start I can never stop."_

 _The woman in the middle, Maria, moved towards the confused but bewitched Jasper asking as she went, "What's your name soldier?"_

 _Her voice was enchanting, like silk or honey, or even both he wasn't sure. He found himself answering even as a part of him gave off warning bells._

" _Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am."_

 _She eyed him with desire, "I do hope you survive, you may be of great use to me."_

"And then she lunged. I burned for three days, it was awful and when I awoke. I found myself in another war, one I would serve in for eighty years."

"The Southern Wars? Is that what these are from?" She brushed her fingers over his scars.

Jasper hummed "They are, you see, it was my job to train the newborns. When their year was up, it was also my job to dispose of them. Combine that with many vampire wars, and you get left with a lot of scars darlin'".

Rhea frowned sadly but then kissed a few of the scars on his chest, "I think they make you beautiful, they show your struggles and how you overcame them."

Jasper felt himself choke up with emotion, never had he been told that before. Alice had always made him cover them up for they made her uncomfortable. And when they had sex, she made him wear a shirt so she couldn't see them. Back then he was eager to please. Oh, how foolish he'd been.

But this beautiful creature had accepted him wholly, without hesitation. And it made his heart swell in affection.

He kissed her deeply, and then again once more.

* * *

 **I'll be continuing this in the next chapter so watch out for it! What do you think of Rhea's story? I look forward to your reviews and opinions!  
**

 **Fav and all that jazz ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: My Demon (New picture up)**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **Phew! It's finally here! My apologies everyone, I've just been _so_ busy lately. Not to mention I've gotta sick, Yikes! Almost back on my feet though :) I was supposed to update a couple days ago but yeah, life sucks. Anywho, hope this chapter is okay for ya, I'll try and update again really soon. I wrote this whole thing with my kitten laying on my chest, ironically his name is Zeus. I ask him if this chapter seemed okay, he meowed. So I think that means "Its fine, just update already!" :P ****

**Anyway, a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed. Like seriously! I wasn't expecting this response at all :D**

 **CasJeanne: Thank you! Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well :)**

 **Guest: Yes, Rhea and Jasper will be seeing the Cullen's sometime in the future. I've got that all planned out how I want their first meeting to go :)**

 **kimmi9x: I think the same thing too, Jasper has had much chaos in his life. He need some peace, someone calm and not so hyperactive like Alice is. She so high maintenance and that's not someone I think is good for him. I feel the same about his gift ;)**

 **Booklover345: Here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you think so :)**

 **Enjoy dearies!**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **MILD SEXUAL ACTIVITY!**

* * *

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Rhea turned her head up from where it laid on Jaspers' chest, he looked down at her a series of emotions flickered through his eyes.

"I think love is just a word; love is something that is shown through emotion, actions, day to day things. It cannot be defined by a single word. It's a feeling that spreads and buzzes throughout one's body, it makes you happy when they are and sad when they're sad." Her eyes maroon eyes darkened as they stared at one another with such intensity, "But do I believe in love at first sight? Yes, Jasper, I do."

Neither said anything for a long while, just stared at one another, emotions flickering in either's eyes. Until finally, Jasper let out a deep sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close kissing the top of her head, "Good, I'm glad."

Rhea hummed as she pressed a kiss to his chest, all was silent, "Jasper?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a gift?"

Jasper opened his eyes and looked down at her, she, in turn, was looking up at him with big curious eyes, "I ask because I've noticed things since we've met. Small things, like how you seem to know what I'm feeling at any moment; granted I put that down to us being mates. But the receptionist was rather rude and in a hurry, but then he just seemed to calm down and act much more pleasant. I've noticed that several times."

Jasper chuckled and tightened his arms around her "Indeed darlin' I do, I'm an empath, I feel the emotions of those around me and I can also manipulate them as well."

The beaut let out a "hm" noise, Jasper could feel her curiosity. "How 'bout you darlin'? Do you have a gift?"

Her eyes fluttered up to him, and she giggled, "And If I do Major Whitlock?"

Jasper growled and nipped at her playfully, "It would be in your best interest ma'am if you told me. I wouldn't want to punish such a sweet little thing."

She let out another giggle, and it was such sweet music to his ear. He'd listen all day and every day to it if he could. He flipped her onto her back and gave a sweet short kiss, and another, and another, each kiss was followed by a word.

"Darlin'" _kiss_ "do" _kiss_ "you" _kiss_ "have" _kiss_ "a" _kiss_ "gift?" _kiss_.

Rhea let out a little moan that had Jasper pulling back and away from her, she pouted at him. Her bottom lip pushing out, her eyes glazed over with a look of lust and love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss. "I do."

Jasper ran his hand over her thigh, pushing it up to wrap around his waist "What is it?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Mmm," she tipped her head back further, giving him more access, which he gladly obliged too, "I control the element; water."

Jasper paused and leaned back to look at her, his eyebrow cocked "Truly? Will you show me?"

Rhea huffed in fake annoyance and leaned back on her elbows, "What's in it for me?" The leg that was wrapped around Jaspers' waist tightened. He smirked as his hands skimmed her naked body, this thumbs ran over her nipples making her shiver in delight. His grin widened, "I think we can come up with _something_ in return."

She flashed him her own naughty grin and unwrapped her leg from his waist, making him growl playfully at her. "Oh hush you," She chided warmly.

He snapped his teeth at her making her giggle as she leaned over to the bedstand and opened up the complimentary bottle of water. Placing the cap next to the bottle; she sat up, Jasper followed suit looking ever so curious with his head tilted. He watched as she twitched her fingers and the water rose up and out of the bottle, his eyes widened in wonder as it flew through the air and formed itself into a circle that rotated above her palm.

"Wow darlin'," Jasper reached out and poked the water circle, "Huh, it didn't break."

Rhea giggled and watched her mate in amusement "It won't break from a little poke agapi mou." Jaspers red eyes flickered up to her maroon ones. "It takes a lot more than that," she smiled at him.

Jasper moved, so he was sitting half beside her, half behind her, he wrapped one arm around her stomach and kissed her neck "I think it's pretty amazing."

She turned her head to look at him and saw that he was already staring at her; his red eyes were soft and warm and filled with a gentle tenderness.

"Thank you," she told him as he hummed in response. A moment later the water formed into a solid ice circle. Jasper picked it up from where it had fallen on her hand, he twisted it around looking curiously at it "Huh." As he went to hand it back to her, it liquefied, little drops of water circled around his hand before moving away and pouring itself back into the bottle.

Rhea leaned over and put the cap back on, "How was that for a demonstration?" she asked him coyly.

Jasper flipped her over onto her back and nudged her legs apart settling himself firmly between them. His eyes darkened but still held their playful look, "Perfect. But I do believe I now owe you something in return." He lunged for her neck and nipped and sucked at it making her squeal out and laughed. He nipped her mating mark which turned her laugh into a loud moan as her body arched into his.

"I think you're right."

* * *

 _Jasper smiled gently and brushed the white-haired girl's hair away from her face, the look in his eyes was one she'd never seen before. It was filled with so much love and tenderness it made her heart clench at the sight. The girl placed her hand gently on his cheek as he leaned down to kiss her. Moments before their lips met he whispered:_

" _I love you."_

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision, she didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be possible, Jasper was hers! He was _her mate_. Whoever this girl was; was no more than a passing fancy. A… _plaything_. Jasper loves _her_ , not whoever this girl was.

She couldn't tell if the girl was human or vampire, as she could only see the side profile of her and her hair covered her face, but she was more than likely human. With how much Jasper loved to play around and fuck humans, Alice wasn't surprised he was telling some girl her loved her.

 _Probably so he can fuck her quicker_ , it was a bitter thought but one she wanted…needed to be true. She didn't want to see reason, nor did she want to remember the tender look in his eyes. A look he'd never given her in their fifty-five years together.

 _He'll see reason, he'll come back. He always does. Besides, I always have what I want._

With that thought in mind, she was pulled into another vision.

 _A pale brunette girl stood at the top of a cliff, she peered down at the ocean below her before taking a couple steps back. A determined look came over her face as she rushed forward and jumped. She hit the water harshly, the girl's eyes opened on impact, brown eyes filled with fear as she tried swimming to the top but was pulled further underneath by the current._

 _And then it went black._

Alice cried out loudly in fear "Bella!"

* * *

 **Ooooh, and here we are starting into the endish of New Moon, at least for the Cullens :P What did ya'll think of her gift?  
**

 **Fav and all that jazz ;)**

 **See ya'll soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: My Demon**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **Chapter nine is finally here. Before I go any further, I'd just like to say, everyone, THANK YOU SO FREAKIN' MUCH! My god, over 150 follows and over 100 favs. We're pretty damn close to 50 reviews too. Just wow! Thank you guys so so much, I'm glad you like the story! Just _damn_.  
****

 **kimmix9: Glad you love the gift! I thought it was perfect for her too so I'm happy you think so as well. And yes, Alice does indeed, that won't be the last time we see it either :P**

 **Booklover345: Hehe, she most definitely will have a shit fit, and honestly I can't wait to see it because you're right, she can't always have what she wants. And I think the Cullens, especially Alice, are completely 100% spoiled. **

**maledicti infanem: I dislike some of the main members of the Olympic coven too, much too spoiled in my opinion. Carlisle, no matter how much I like him, doesn't act like a leader. Nor him or his wife have much control. Edward is (excuse my language) a pussy, who is just a controlling brat. Alice is spoiled to the core, and Rose is just a bitch but at least she's honest lol. Emmett and Jasper are probably the only two I don't have any _real_ problem with lol. I like bashing stories too but I promise not to go too OTT with it. I'm glad you love Jasper and Rhea together! :)**

 **Eire: Thank you so much! I definitely will keep updating :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **Bit of language**

* * *

Soon enough, which was too fast in Jasper's opinion they made it Lousiana. It was nighttime when they finally arrived in New Orleans, so the night scene was in full swing. Jasper watched his little white-haired mate look around in vast wonder, her maroon eyes shining brightly at all the wonders around her. He remembered her telling him she hadn't been to Orleans since a few years after it was founded in seventeen-eighteen by the French. It had been a cute history lesson. Once he had gotten over a few _minor_ issues.

" _Did you know New Orleans was originally called La_ _Nouvelle-Orléans when it was founded by the French under the direction of Jean-Baptiste Le Moyne de Bienville?_ _Also known as_ _Sieur de Bienville?" She told him sitting in the passenger seat of the car he had decided to get in order to lessen their chance of being seen. Besides, this was much slower than running. Just what he wanted._

 _He looked to her amused, "Can't say I did darlin'."_

 _She hummed looking down at the phone in her hands, it was Jaspers' phone as she didn't carry one. "I met him once, you know."_

" _Did you? And what was he like, hm?" He asked curiously._

" _I think he was a man of acquired taste, there's no doubt he did a lot, it wasn't just New Orleans he founded. He also asked for my hand once." She replied amused by the faint growl that followed._

" _Oh hush, I didn't marry him. I had no desire to marry a man who only wanted me because I was an "exotic beauty" as he put it. I was to be nothing more than a pretty thing on his arm."_

" _Well you are an exotic beauty, does that mean you'll be the pretty thing on my arm?" Jasper smirked in her direction as she hit his arm._

" _That was in seventeen-twenty-one, I stayed until seventeen-twenty-three, after the hurricane in seventeen-twenty-two before moving on to Italy."_

" _Italy? Did you see the_ _Volturi?" he inquired one part curious and one part worried. He didn't want his mate anywhere near them if he could help it._

 _Rhea looked up from the phone and raised a brow at him "Of course I did agapi mou, and it's not the first time I've seen them."_

 _Jasper gripped the steering rather hard, Rhea frowned when she saw this and put a hand on his. Instantly he calmed and laced their fingers together resting their joined hands on her thigh._

 _Her thumb drew patterns on the back of this hand "Is something the matter?" She asked him._

 _Jasper licked his lips in thought "It's just the idea of you near them, well, they can be quite cruel when need be. And the thought of you anywhere near three ruthless vampire Kings, it scares me." He admitted to her, the thought of her torn to pieces terrified him more than anything._

 _She smiled gently at him "My dear, you have nothing to worry about. I've known the Kings for a long time. I have lived with them for nearly a century or so at different times. They are ruthless to those who deserve it, but to their friends, they are nothing but pleasant."_

 _He frowned and tightened his fingers around her own, the thought of her being 'friends' with them. Well, his mind didn't conjure up nice images. But if they were vampires she trusted, then for the sake of her he would tolerate the thought._

" _Do you hate them?" She looked curiously at him, "I know many do."_

" _I don't hate them darlin' they're our Kings for a reason, and they have kept us safe for many many centuries. And while I agree with some things and respect their rules, there are also things I don't agree with."_

" _Hm," she seemed in thought before she spoke up again "But is that not the same with any monarchy? We may not agree with our government, but they are there to keep those who need to be kept in line and to remind us that there is indeed a higher power watching over us. And those who step out will be dealt with swiftly before they can endanger us all."_

 _Jasper chuckled, "You're right. And for you, I will learn to tolerate them."_

 _Rhea smiled, "We will go and see them one day, and then you will not just tolerate them for my sake. You may, perhaps, come to like them._ _Demetri, I believe you will like._ _"_

" _The tracker?"_

 _She chuckled, "Yes, agapi mou, the tracker."_

 _Jasper hummed and placed a kiss on the back of her hand "Perhaps."_

Merely a couple hours later they had arrived in New Orleans. He gave the rental car back, and now they were walking the crowded streets. Jasper had text Peter to let him know he was back and that there was someone he wanted them to meet. Of course, the fucker already knew and told him they were already at home waiting.

"It's so different than it was before." She told him as a lady came up to her and put lei necklace around her neck a dragged her over to where a bunch of people were dancing. Jasper stood off to the side and gave her a soft smile when she looked over at him with sparkling eyes.

She danced for a few minutes before escaping and made her way back to him with a giggle. Rhea laced their fingers together as the continued down the street, she refused an older lady with a smile who offered to read their palms for them before turning to Jasper.

"I remember when this city was just wooden huts, with the occasional stone structure. Men in uniforms use to walk these streets often, and loud drunken laughter would spill out from the pub. It's different now, with shops and houses everywhere, the lights and loud noises. A city of magic and mystery." She chuckled as a pair of young teen girls ran past them laughing.

Jasper let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side, "Much can change in two hundred and fifty or so years darlin'."

Rhea hummed in agreement "Where are we meeting your friends? Peter and Charlotte right?"

"Yes, darlin' and we're meeting them at their house. It's not too far from here, couple more minutes." He told her squeezing her side.

She stopped and twirled a white lock of hair around her finger and looked up at him through her lashes "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked him shyly.

He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, he didn't need his gift to know she was nervous "I guarantee they'll love you Darlin', there's no need to worry." He gave her a sweet kiss before they carried on.

* * *

When they arrived, Rhea took a deep breath and squeezed his fingers. He chuckled lightly and squeezed back. Before he could even knock on the door, it was flung open, and a blonde head screeched "You're finally here! I've been so excited to meet you ever since I heard that Jasper _finally_ found his mate!"

Jasper raised a brow in amusement as Rhea smiled at who she now knew to be Charlotte. Soon a darker blonde male grabbed the woman from around her waist and put one hand in front of her mouth before speaking in pure amusement "Char, maybe ya should let 'em in? I'm sure the Major would appreciate that." Charlotte rolled her eyes but agreed as Peter moved the two of them out of the way.

Jasper led Rhea into the living room "Try not to overwhelm her Charlotte." He told her with amusement.

Charlotte huffed from within Peter's arms "I'm just excited, it's just like _finally_ ya know?"

Jasper gave her a nod "I know."

Peter let her go and immediately Charlotte was in front of Rhea holding out her hand to shake "Hi, my name is Charlotte, although I'm pretty sure you already know that. Call me Char; It's a pleasure to meet you. I just love the color of your hair!"

Rhea gave the younger vampire woman a smile and shook her hand "It's a pleasure Charlotte, I'm Rhea and thank you, Jaspers' told me a bit about you."

The woman in question gave Jasper a hard look "All good I hope."

Jasper raised his hands "I didn't say much, I figured you'd prefer that."

Peter chuckled "Ya got that right, the damn woman never shuts up."

Charlotte smirked and looked to her husband, "Darling, as soon as there's nothing to be said I shall not speak, until then, best watch it." She pointed a finger threateningly at him.

Peter rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah." He brushed her words and threat off.

Jasper smirked, "You're in for a lot of shit Captain."

Peter smirked back "So are you Major." He said looking pointedly at his new mate.

Rhea giggled "It's only because of us woman that you men are even remotely functional. I guarantee neither of you would last _a week_ without us. It's already known, that woman rule and well, you men…" She left the ending hanging.

Charlotte let out a laugh, "I like this girl Jasper, she's a keeper for sure."

"Great, 'nother Charlotte," Peter mumbled. Charlotte turned swiftly and smacked him across his head.

"Woman." He growled.

She rolled her eyes before turning back to Rhea "I would offer you something, but you know," She flashed a grin, "Blood? We keep a few packets in the fridge."

Rhea laughed, "Sure, that sounds nice."

Charlotte's grin widened "Perfect! C'mon, let's leave these men to themselves and have ourselves a chat."

Rhea nodded and turned to Jasper who smiled gently down at her and pecked her lips "Have fun Darlin'." She gave him his favorite smile before following Charlotte into the kitchen.

The Captain came and stood by the Major, "She's a pretty thing you got there Major. Much better looking than the last one."

Jasper smirked, "I know."

Peter wiggled his eyebrows and a naughty grin crossing his lips and said quietly so the woman wouldn't overhear "So, how is she in bed?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." Jasper punched him in the shoulder grinning.

Peter let out a loud laugh, "That good huh? Finally get yourself some _real_ pussy there Major Whitlock?"

That was an obvious jab at Jaspers ex-wife, and the man knew it, he rolled his eyes "Still gettin' more than you ever had," He smirked.

A snort was his reply, "I don't go for pixies. I like my woman busty and blonde." His eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, probably remembering one of his many sexual activities with Charlotte.

Jasper let out his own snort which seemed to bring the Captian back. Who immediately gave him a grin before he turned serious.

"Have you heard anything from 'em?" He asked. Both of them knew who he was referring too.

Jasper shook his head "No, and I'd prefer to leave it that way. The less they know, the better."

Peter went quiet briefly, "I get the feeling this won't be the last time you hear from 'em. I'd enjoy the peacefulness while it lasts."

Jasper sighed as Peter grinned, "Sorry Major, I just _know shit._ "

* * *

 **And we finally meet Peter and Charlotte! Do ya'll think I wrote them okay? And yes, there was a bit of a history lesson at the top. It's all taken from real hardcore facts. The really long french name _really_ is a real guy. I became a bit of an expert on it with all the reading I did hehe. And Rhea knows the Volturi? Well, she _has_ been alive for a very long time. We'll go more into that on a later date, I wonder how that'll affect the story hmmmm. And honestly, I think Peter is the only one who could ask about Jaspers' mate in bed without him going all Major on his ass. They're like brothers so he knows Peter doesn't mean it.  
**

 **Hope you liked, leave me a review and tell me what you thought :)**

 **Fav and all that jazz ;)**

 **See you soon! MUAH~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: My Demon**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **I'mmmmmm baaaaaaack! Hihi! I come baring the tenth chapter :) Guys, like damn! Look at all those favorites and follows! Over 50 reviews and we're almost at 10,000 views! HOLY SMOKES! Thank you guys! I love you all, seriously, I do. There isn't much Jasper or Rhea in this chapter, gotta get the main plot rollin'!  
****

 **kimmi9x: I agree! Such a shame we didn't see more of him :/**

 **Guest: Haha, I do too. He's such a smartass! **

**Eire: Thank you! :) Hope you like the chapter. **

**TitsnCoke: Hahahaha! That made me laugh, I'm more than sure she's getting "real dick" ;)**

 **DarkAngel2581: Thank you :)**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **Slight sexual scene, Fighting, Tiny bit of Edward and Bella bashing.**

* * *

Rhea followed Charlotte into the kitchen, the blonde woman pulled two bags of blood out of the fridge and poured them into wine glasses. She grinned and handed Rhea her glass "Makes it more classy."

The white beauty chuckled as she accepted her glass and took a sip, then licked the drop of blood off her lips. Charlotte leaned up against the counter and appraise the other female "How did you and Jasper meet?" she asked taking a sip of her own 'wine.'

Rhea smiled fondly at the mention of her mate but then chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said in an alleyway with a dead human?"

Charlotte snorted "Ya know, I would." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "I know what happens when you first find your other half, the need to mate is overwhelming." She gave Rhea a sly grin "Damn, and in an alley too."

If she could, Rhea would have been blushing instead she gave Charlotte her own sly grin, "It was wild too."

Both females were quiet all but for two seconds before they burst out laughing. And at that moment a strong bond formed between the two.

* * *

Bella held on tightly to Edward's arm as they made their way through the castle. While she was afraid she was also so happy, she was here, back with her love, her one and only, Edward. It all felt like a dream. Alice stuck close to Bella's side as they came to large golden weaved doors. The vampires who were escorting them to the Kings, Felix, Demetri, and Jane, pushed opened the door and ushered them in.

Inside were three impressive Thrones, made of solid wood and gold. Sitting on these thrones were three very pale (paler than usual) vampires. Their skin looked powdery almost milky and their eyes a bright yet at the same time, a dull red.

"Sister, you were sent to bring back one instead you come with two," He gave Bella a once over and smirked, "And a half, such a clever girl." Alec praised his twin as she walked towards him. They both give each other identical smirks before turning to their Kings.

Bella pushed herself closer to Edward as the middle vampire stood from his throne. His black hair moved smoothly from around his shoulders as he clapped his hands with a broad smile on his face.

"Ah, what a happy surprise, Bella is alive after all!" Aro, the First King, exclaimed happily as he moved towards them. "Isn't that wonderful. I love a happy ending." Bella gave a small gasp as Aro all but snatched Edwards hand from her own, his eyes glazed over for a moment but kept his smile in place.

 _How rude_. She thought giving the king the once over.

"Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How do you stand to be so close to her?" Aro's red eyes looked to Bella making her step back a little in fear.

Edward who looked utterly drained managed a: "Not without effort."

Aro lets go of Edwards' hand as he laughed, "I can see that." The King told him, his smile ever present.

Bella looked confused as she glanced towards Edward, so her lover explained, "One touch and Aro can see everything, every thought you ever had in your life goes through his mind."

"And now you've seen everything, so get on with it," Edward said bluntly and quite rudely.

Aro frowned as Caius – the blond and Third King – hissed at his disrespect. The two vampires stared at one another, Aro gave a slight smirk laced with distaste "You are quite the mind-reader yourself, Edward." His eyes moved between Edward and the human girl "Though, you can't read Bella's thoughts." Edward looked down as Aro kept his eyes on the human "Fascinating."

The King took several steps back "I would love to see if you are immune to my gift as well." He told Bella, the human moved behind Edward, shielding herself from the King.

Aro held out his hand "Would you do me the honor?" He asked with a smile. Which seemed to scare Bella more than comfort her. She looked to Edward who nodded and nudged her forward a little and then to Alice whose lips were in a tight line. Hesitantly Bella reached out until only her fingertips touched his hand.

Aro grasped onto it and pulled her closer, his head bowed, the other Kings looked on curiously, a minute passed then Aro looked up at Bella who was looking at him with barely concealed disgust. "Interesting. Hm, I see nothing."

He let go of her hand and slowly turned and took a few steps towards his throne, his ever-present smile gone as he looked to his brothers. A thoughtful look came over his face "I wonder if…Let us see if she is immune to all our powers." He spoke as he turned to face them. His face blank but the smirk present in his voice.

Aro looked to one of his elite guards with a wicked smile "Jane? If you would."

Jane smirked, "Of course Master."

"No!" Edward yelled and rushed forward, no one moved to intercept.

"Pain."

Edward gasped as he fell to the floor in agony.

"Stop! Please stop!" Bella cried out as she made to move to Edward. Alec rushed towards the human and held her back as Alice kneeled at her brother's side.

"Just stop hurting him! Please." She turned to look at Aro, "Please!"

Aro watched her curiously, "Jane."

Jane immediately looked away, her gift stopping, "Master?" She asked as Edward laid on the floor gasping.

"Go ahead, my dear."

Jane turned her eyes to the human girl as Alec took a step back, "This may hurt _a lot_." Bella flinched and then steeled herself for the pain to come.

Slowly Jane's smile faded and upon realizing that her power couldn't work Bella stood up straighter a little smug as Aro started laughing and clapped his hands once.

"Remarkable. She confounds us all." He told the room. "So, what to do with you now, hm?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." Marcus, the Second King, spoke up for the first time. His bored expression unchanging.

"She knows too much; she's a liability." Caius put in smoothly.

Aro let out a dramatic sigh, his shoulder drooping slightly "That's true." He agreed with his brothers. "Such a shame my dear, Felix?"

Immediately Alec spun the girl around and moved away, Bella let out a gasp as said vampire started towards her. A loud growl hit her ears, and she was once again spun around, this time by Edward. Who attacked Felix, smashing them both to the ground, Edward on top of him. Alice rushed to help her brother but was intercepted by Demetri who held a hand around her throat immobilizing the seer.

Felix kicked Edward off of him sending the mind reader across the room and just as Edward went to hit the ground Felix was there with his hand around his throat holding him down with a snarl. Several cracked appeared around Edwards' face as Felix let go and moved back towards the human girl. But Edward attacked again; Felix, seemingly having enough with the foolish boy, grabbed him and tossed him against the wall _hard_. He punched Edward in the face and grabbed him by his throat once again, lifting him into the air.

The fight continued, and it's painfully apparent that Edward wasn't going to win, but he refused to go down without a fight. Soon Felix has Edward kneeling before the Kings, his hands around the mind readers head, ready to snap it off upon the orders of his Masters. Aro gazes down at Edward disappointedly.

"Please don't! No, no, no, please, DON'T!" Bella screams out rather pathetically as she grips her hair and yanks. Like her life depended on his.

Intrigued Aro gestures for Felix to wait, seeing this as her chance Bella stumbles forward a little. "Kill me, n-not him." She pleads with the King.

Aro walked towards her, Felix following after his master with Edward, "How extraordinary, you would give up your life for this boy." It was a statement, not a question.

"For a vampire, a…soulless monster." He mocked Edwards thoughts about himself.

"You, don't know a _thing_ about his soul." Bella defended glaring at him.

Aro smiled widely and chuckled, "Ah, but you see my dear, those are not my words nor my thoughts."

Bella looked confused as Aro turned to Edward "Are they, dearest Edward?"

"Get away from her!" Edward spat, Felix, tightened his grip on his neck.

Aro chuckled once more and turned back to Bella, "Forse, nel vostro l'uno o altro." And sighed, "This is a sadness, if only it were your intention to give her immortality." He said looking once more towards Edward. Who in turn, just glared.

"Unfortunately, you have no desire to do that." He looked to Bella "I am sorry my dear." Aro moved closer with a growl as Bella gave a little whimper. Moments before his lips touched her neck Alice called out: "Wait!"

Aro's eyes flickered to her "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself if I have too."

The King hummed and moved away from the human and held out his hand for Alice. Demetri let go of her neck as she walked forward and took the Kings hand. Aro was swept up into several visions.

* * *

 _A honey-colored haired male was crouched over a human drinking from it as several more laid around him as he feasted and moaned. The male dropped the human and stood, his eyes a deep bright red._

* * *

 _Alice stood there looking at the man, a nasty glare on her face as she yelled: "If you're so hell-bent on becoming a monster" she spat out the word "then go ahead, go back to fucking and feeding off humans!"_

" _Enough."_

* * *

 _A loud moan filled the air, a male and female laid together in bed, the male driving into the woman with enough force to make the headboard smack into the wall repeatedly. A groan from the male filled the room and a cry of "More!" sounded out. A glance at the hair and face confirmed this male to be the same male in all the other 'visions.' Soon they were finished, and the male had his teeth sunk into the female drinking her dry._

 _A smirk graced the vampire's lips as he opened his eyes and glared around the room lazily._

* * *

 _The honey blond smiled gently and brushed the white-haired girl's hair away from her face, the look in his eyes was one she'd never seen before. It was filled with so much love and tenderness. The girl placed her hand gently on his cheek as he leaned down to kiss her. Moments before their lips met he whispered:_

" _I love you."_

 _Alice thoughts on the matter filled Aro's mind, as her jealousy and disbelief were made apparent. The white-haired female though, there was something familiar about her. Before he could continue his evaluation, he was swept up into another 'vision.'_

* * *

 _Finally, he was at the vision he wanted most to see, Bella ran through the forest a wide smile on her face. Her laugh was a tinkling one as her skin sparkled and shined as sunlight hit it. Her eyes a deep red. Quite obviously a newborn vampire. Edward ran next to her, and they shared a look._

* * *

"Hm, I see," Aro said as he came out of her mind. "It is fascinating to see what you see." His voice lowered ever so slightly, "Especially that vision of your _mate_ with another." Aro let go of Alice's hand with a smile as she scowled a little at the King for bringing it up.

He brushed aside his thoughts on how the 'human' female looked familiar as Edward was reading his thoughts.

Instead, he moved to Bella and gently touched her face, she squirmed to get away "You gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Isa- _bella_." He stepped away.

"Go now and make your preparations," He gestured excitedly for Felix to let go of Edward.

Caius scowled, "You're letting them go?"

Aro smiled at his brother "I have seen it, she will be one of us."

Still, Caius would not let up, "I do not like this. I refuse to agree." He growled.

"Come now, brother," Aro told him as he walked up the steps to Caius' throne holding out a hand. With a snarl, Caius briefly touched Aro's hand.

"An interesting point you make, I would have to agree."

Aro turned back to the two young vampires and human, "You have four months to make the change. If Isabella is not changed within that time frame, then we would have to, unfortunately," Aro smiled; " _Kill her._ "

He then turned to Caius, "Would that please you brother?"

The Third King frowned but nonetheless agreed.

"Let us be done with this, Heidi will arrive any moment," Marcus said dispassionately as he rose from his throne. "Thank you, for your visit."

"We will return the favor, I would _advise_ you follow through on your promise. We _do not_ offer second chances." Caius glared at them.

As they left the throne room, Aro called out: "Goodbye, my young friends. We shall meet again soon."

When the doors slammed closed, Aro turned to his brothers with a smile, "I have news on our dearest friend, Rhea." He announced to the room.

Marcus looked bored as Caius raised a brow, "What news?" He asked.

Aro's smile widened, "It would seem she has found her mate in the form of dear Alice's _ex-mate_." He sat back down on his throne waiting for Heidi to arrive.

Felix shared a look with Alec, _someone would have to tell Demetri._

Caius' upper lip curled back into a snarl, "She is with a Cullen?"

"No, it would seem Alice's _mate_ has left the animal diet and returned to the more natural state of feeding," Aro replied.

Caius seemed to settle down at that.

"I suppose…congratulations would be in order to our dear Rhea," Marcus told them with a hint of fondness in his voice.

Caius hummed as Aro agreed, the voices of humans reached their ears as the doors opened. _That can be done later._ Aro stood and smiled as they looked around in wonder. The doors slowly closed behind them.

"Welcome; to Volturi."

* * *

 **Ahhhh, when I say this took me all day, I mean it took me _all day_. So I hope you guys liked it! The Kings now know Rhea has found her mate. Wonder how that conversation will go! You know, I never liked how disrespectful Edward and Bella were to the Kings. And then got away with it! Like whaaaaaat? Like hello, they're thousands of years older than you, plus they're your Kings! Show some respect! Jeez. Lol.  
**

 **Also, "Forse, nel vostro l'uno o altro." Translates too:** **"Maybe in yours, one or the other."**

 **Hmmmmm, I think thats it! I'd love to read your thoughts on the chapter so be sure to review!**

 **Fav and all that jazz ;)**

 **MUAH~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: My Demon**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **OMG GUYS, I'M FINALLY BACK! I got so sick for three weeks straight and then afterwards it was just hard to get back into the groove of writing. THEN my parents had to leave the country on a family emergency and I've been taking care of my little sister now for almost 3 weeks. JUST JEEZ! BUT, here I am, finally! And I've finished this half written up chapter, it's more of a filler. The next chapter is where we'll be picking up the movieline somewhat. But OMG guys! 15,000 views, over 200 followers, over 150 favs, nearly 80 reviews! Thank you! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
****

 **Also, I'd like to recommend a story on here called:** ** **One Night Too Late by the writer  CharmiaArkenstone. It's an amazing story with a _fantastic_ writer. It's a OUAT (Once Upon A Time) fanfiction, a Modern Storybrooke/True Blood/Vampire!AU. Main pairing is OC/Peter Pan. I really suggest you go check it out, it's pretty amazing, pass the word around if you can. She's amazing, thank you guys! ** **

**Reviewers reviews:**

 **Kimmi9x: Thanks for the review! And yeah, It's very possible they'll end up on the V** **olturi good side. Considering Rhea's background with them. And hell yes! They totally needed to show more respect! About the timeline, I can't remember if in the movie they had a timeline but I felt they needed one, like jeez, why do they get special treatment?  
**

 **Booklover345: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it  
**

 **Silverfoxkurama: Thank you for your reviews! Haha, fire! I thought about that but Jasper needs someone to be the calm and gentle one. He's fire all his own. ;)**

 **Titsncoke: Thank you!  
**

 **Lyryenn: Haha, I'll try my best to get more out soon, enjoy this one! I'm also excited for more Rhea/Major, we'll see more of them soon. Jasper is my favorite too and the Kings are next for sure!  
**

 **Shlioh: Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Inabellclo: Ahh, hope you're ready with a lengthy response. First, thank you so much for all your reviews! To settle your mind there will be NO love triangle with Rhea, Jasper and Demetri. Rhea and Demetri do have a past together, she's 1000 years older and Demetri is just as old so they've been friends for a very long time. And no lol, Demetri doesn't turn out to be her brother, that would be funny if it wasn't for their past together, so considering that, it would just be a little ew lol. I'm glad you like Rhea so much, I've also imagined Jasper with someone who _isn't_ Alice. As you'll see Jasper and Rhea aren't with Peter and Charlotte anymore. I'll be covering all that in little flashbacks throughout the chapters. And yeah, I found that funny too the whole: "Zeus was married to his sister" thing. But lets not get all _technically_ about it :P Yes Jasper does tell Rhea he's been married before, that whole thing will be covered in a flashblack later on. And also, yes, Rhea has been with people before. As for her telling Jasper he'll like Demetri, even considering their past together (which yes, was sexually) I do believe Jasper will get along (somewhat) with Demetri after all is said and done. Besides, its been _years_ since she's even seen the Volturi. Jasper has been with _a lot_ of women in his time, both vampires and humans, so for him to get all pissy over her being with someone in her 1000 years wouldn't seem like something he'd do. He wouldn't like it just like she wouldn't like it, but we'll talk more about that soon! I CANNOT wait for Alice to find out Jasper is SO not coming back to her too! And never apologise for commenting, thank you so much for all of them!  
**

 **0netflixme0: Update is here finally! Enjoy!  
**

 **To all the Guests: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'll responsed in one heap altogether. Yes, Jasper is not Alice's mate. And they'll meet the Volturi soon enough. Jasper will tell Rhea later in a flashback as it's now a month later. So techinally in this chapter she already knows. Bella will find out soon enough as well, I'll be doing a chapter of the Cullens soon! **

**CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **GRAPHIC SEXUAL WARNING! VIOLENT NATURE!**

* * *

 _One month later_

Rhea walked around the little cottage humming along to the soft vinyl record that was playing. A swirl of water formed above her palm before pouring out into the plant on the windowsill, she briefly touched the flower petals before continuing onto the next plant and so forth.

"And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever," She sang along as she flittered around watering plants. She heard Jasper coming in behind her but paid him no mind as she continued singing, "And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right, cause we'll never be wrong."

Arms wrapped tightly around her as Jasper nuzzled her neck making her giggle, "I love it when you sing," He hummed softly not wanting to disrupt the peace that had settled over the little house. "Did I mention earlier how much I love your dress?" A sharp nip over her mating mark followed his words.

The beaut gave a low moan before smiling "If I recall love, you said it would look even prettier on the floor."

A low growl and another sharp nip was her answer, "And I still stand by that darlin'."

She didn't quite understand how her little old floral dress seemed to turn him on, but it did, _immensely_. Or perhaps it was just the idea of her naked that did it for him. Not that it mattered, whenever she wore it, it usually ended up on the floor and the two of them naked but sated in bed.

Which is _precisely_ why she wore it.

She was hoping for a quick – not that they usually were – romp between the sheets with him. Jasper was far too stressed lately, with his phone practically ringing every five minutes.

She turned in his arms and loosely wrapped them around his neck, his own settled low on her hips his hands just barely above her ass. Her smile never left her face if anything it widened as they swayed slowly to the low sound of Elvis rough voice now drifting throughout the little home. The sexual charge from his words was still there just slowly building up as Jasper pulled her closer to him. The swell of her breasts pushed up against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

He felt such peace with her something he never had in all his years felt before. A peace he had only felt when he was human and his mama scurried around humming in their small little kitchen cooking for him, his brother, and his father on a hot southern day.

Jasper felt a frown coming to his face; he had what felt like such few days with his human family. He hadn't thought of his mother in years, he was what most would call a mama's boy. It hurt him deeply when he lied to her about joining the army, and it hurt again those short few years later when he realized he would never be able to see her again.

He tightened his arms around Rhea as his thoughts drifted downwards towards his time with Marie. He wasn't proud of what he had done, could still hear the screams from both vampire and human alike. The pleading sounds of women as he ripped clothes to take what he wanted uncaring if they lived or were in pain. He _always_ cleaned up afterwards.

Of vampires begging for another chance, to let them live or let them go. Sometimes he did let them go, only to chase them down again. He loved playing the game of hunter and prey with them.

Him the hunter of course.

The smell of burning homes and burnt flesh drifted across his mind, the loud screaming of children in fear, of mothers begging for their children's lives and fathers and sons desperately trying to protect their families.

There was very little of his past that he regretted, he learnt over the years that he couldn't change the past for he was a different person then. Under orders of a psychopath and his own mind that was so war-hardened and _vampire_ who was always aiming to please his master. He couldn't change that, and a part of him knew that if he were given a chance to go back and change it; he wouldn't.

Everything happens for a reason.

That he believed to the fullest.

If he weren't who he was, then he wouldn't be who he was now. And then he very possibly wouldn't have Rhea. Mates were the other half of a whole; if he was a different half wouldn't he belong to a different whole?

A pair of soft lips to his neck brought him out of his thoughts, his arms squeezed her briefly.

Yes, he was grateful for his past for it brought him, her.

A gentle cold breeze filtered through the house bringing the smell of flowers, sunshine and overall peace to him. Jasper let out a deep sigh as his body naturally relaxed and with his relaxed state came his purring, he felt his mate relax further at the sound of it.

Right here, is where he wanted to be for the rest of eternity.

All memories; screams and pleads, burnt flesh and homes up in flames faded from his mind. And was instead replaced with bright smiles, naked skin, closed eyes, sinful mouths spilling moans and gasps, full breasts brushing hard pale skin as backs arch.

Jasper opened his eyes which had fallen closed at their own accord as he felt his desire rise, his red eyes darkened at the thoughts of her naked soft flesh arching against his own while he drove them both closer and closer to their own little piece of heaven. He let out a groan at the thought of her gasping his name the only way she could just before letting go.

Rhea pulled back enough to look up at Jasper as he let out his groan, his eyes darkened further at her big maroon eyes look back at him, and her naturally red lips drew into a small pout. He imagined her pouty lips wrapped around him as she looked up at him with her big eyes. Jasper felt himself harden just at the thought of it and held back a deeper groan. She didn't even know what she did to him, or maybe she did.

He honestly didn't care as leaned down and took her lips for himself. He took immediate dominance of the kiss, he bit down on her bottom lip, and when she let out a little gasp just like he knew she would, he took advantage of it with his tongue. He tilted her head with one hand as his tongue touched her own before she retreated and he was left to explore her mouth the way he liked. One of her hands gripped his shirt, and the other could be found lost in his hair.

It was messy but oh so perfect, just how he loved it.

The kiss had driven the sexual charge between them higher as Jasper pushed her against the wall with a loud thud. Pleased whimpers fell from her lips as he moved his lips to her neck and moved down before tugging on the dress, not hard enough to rip it because he knew she'd kill him and if he was honest it drove him crazy how she looked in it.

Like a deadly fallen angel.

She moved her arms behind her as Jasper resumed their fiery messy kiss and unzipped the dress letting it fall to the floor. Jasper wasted no time in letting her breast fall into his hands, she never wore a bra under dresses – not that she always needed one – which was fine with him, less clothing to worry (or rip) about.

His thumbs brushed over her nipples making her gasp and him smirk. Jaspers own shirt was soon torn off his body, he left her mouth and moved south his mouth leaving a wet trail down. He took her left nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before switching to the other. Soon enough, against her wishes of him moving, he continued down, his tongue trailed down to her navel making her squirm but moan.

Jasper paused before moving back up making her whine, he smirked knowing exactly what she wanted but refusing to give it to her. Instead, he kissed his way back to her mouth and pulled her body close before grabbing those perfect thighs and slammed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. He ground against her making them both moan.

He thought briefly about moving this to the bedroom before dismissing the idea entirely as she bucked up against him. Right here would do.

"So impatient," he chuckled and nibbled on her earlobe, his hands gripping her ass tightly.

Rhea let out another whine followed by another buck of her hips.

Jasper chuckled again, he laid a trail of kisses on her neck before ripping her underwear into however many pieces it took. He pulled back from her neck and took her in.

Her hair was wild and falling from its braid, her lips swollen and wet from their intense kissing, eyes entirely black, her chest heaving as she struggled to calm herself down, each breath she took pushed her breasts out further and he was sure if they were human her skin would have a sheen of sweat. His eyes narrowed in on her mark as she tilted her head in a sign of full submission. He let out a growl as she whined again, within seconds Jasper had his pants off and kicked to the side. He pushed his nude body against hers, both let out a moan of satisfaction at just _feeling_ the other.

Jasper kissed her again, this time slower even as every inch of him begging to drive himself into her and take her the way he wanted to. The way _she_ wanted him too.

"Jasper, please, please, agapi mou, mate _please_."

And seconds before Jasper lost all control he thought he heard a faint ringing sound.

Without warning, Jasper sheathed himself into her tight warmth, her head flew back as she arched and let out a loud moan. Without pausing Jasper started a punishing pace, one she could barely keep up with. As she gasped and moaned and made every little sound Jasper loved to hear; he growled and groaned in response. His left hand dug into her ass as he shifted his hips to reach deeper into her and his right hand gripped her hair tight and yanked her white locks which had come loose from her fishtail braid back. Her creamy olive tinted white neck greeted him, and his lips were upon it within seconds.

Her nails ran up his back over his shoulder and down his chest as her hips bucking against his own and her back arched further as he pulled her head back.

This is what they needed, this was their love. There were no gentle kisses and soft touches and soft loving words, no that came _after_ , their love, _their passion_ was wild, fast and hard, bruising with growls and loud screams of _more_ and _more_.

It was them and nothing else.

What felt like all too soon Rhea let out a loud scream of pleasure as Jasper drove her into her orgasm. His hips didn't falter as she tightened around him and made those whimpers and whines he loved. Instead, they picked up speed chasing his own high. He could feel it as he buried his head into her neck and groaned lowly. Her arms pulled him closer as her lips brushed up against his ear and whispered _"Se filō."_

And with that Japer's release ripped through him as he bit down on her mark making her moan. He thrust a few more times drawing out his high before stilling. Her fingers moved softly over his back as they both fought to catch that unnecessary breath.

A special kind of peace settled throughout the house, the vinyl still playing softly, the rustle of the leaves and Jaspers purring were the only things heard as the couple took comfort in one another.

Soon that peace was shattered as a ringing sounded out. Jasper let out an annoyed huff but made no move to get it. It stopped before starting again, he groaned in annoyance.

"It's never going to stop unless you pick it up agapi mou," Rhea told him running her hands through his hair.

He was quiet as they listen to the phone ring before he pulled back from her and kissed her lips softly. He slipped out of her with resignation and set her onto her feet. He pulled on his jeans, leaving them unzipped and settled on his hips lowly before moving across the room where his phone still laid ringing up a storm.

His hand hesitated over it momentarily before grabbing it he turned to look at his mate, she was taking out her hair and letting the wavy locks fall across her body, she gave him a smile before disappearing into the bathroom to clean up.

Jasper battled with himself, half of him wanted to follow her and worship her body, but the half was curious about why his 'adopted' father kept calling.

He debated with himself for another moment before another annoying ring of the phone broke through the air. With a deep sigh, and before he could change his mind he clicked the little green accept button.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, do leave me a review and let me know how it went. I'll try and update again super soon again. Thank you everyone for sticking with me so far!  
**

 **Favorite, follow and all that jazz.**

 **MUAH~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: My Demon**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **OMG GUYS I DIDN'T MEAN TO UP AND LEAVEEEEEE! Ahhhhh, I'm sorryyyyy! I'm back tho! Seriously though, life sudden kicked my ass with Uni, moving house, a family death, major writers block and plain old stressed out, I literally had _zero_ time to update! That being said, this was on my mind everyday and finally last night I sat down and stayed up unto 4am writing. It's now 10:40pm and I just finished proof-reading etc. So yes, here it is chapter 12! I hope everyone seems in character, its been a while so I'm a little nervous. Yikes! ON ANOTHER NOTE HAVE YA'LL SEEN THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS? HOLY _SHIT!_ I love you all, seriously. Now on with answering reviews!  
****

 **inabellclo:** **Haha, honestly I can't wait either. It's probably gonna turn into a big shit storm to be honest. Bella probably will be a bitch, I can totally see her (and Edward) trying to stick her (their) nose into things. Alice of course will hate Rhea, she'll probably be in denial the whole time. Edward is a brooding mess, I'm trying to go for the whole Edward-always-takes-alices'-side-on-eveything, not sure if that's come across. As for Emmett and Rose I feel they'd kinda be neutral, same with** **Carlisle and Esme. Rhea is a big girl though and she _is_ Jasper's mate so I doubt she'll take a lot of shit.  
**

 **kimmi9x:** **I'm back again! Haha, thank you! I'm so glad you feel they're complete each other :) Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Lyryenn:** **Awwww thank you! 3 Yesss, Alice will totally freak out! I can see her being in total denial about the whole thing. Glad you like the house setting etc, I wanted them to have their own little piece of heaven.**

 **DarkAngel2581:** **Thank you, hope you enjoy this one too!**

 **Lady Syndra: Hehe, who knows? Enjoy the update ;)**

 **Angelicsailor: Ahahahaha! Right on girl!**

 **lucefatale** **: Thank you! :)**

 **Padfootette: Thank you! Enjoy the update! **

**ClaceMalecSizzyRilaya: Thank you so much :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Katie O: Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Markosgirl69: Don't die haha! Here it is, enjoy!**

 **AnimeFreak71777: :P**

 **WereGrounder: I'm glad you love them, so sorry for the delay but here it is! :)**

 **NicoleP1928: Thank you, here's the chappy :P**

 **Kender54: Glad to hear you love it, enjoy the chapter!**

 **skye-speedy: Thanks. You're about to find out!**

 **Guest(s): Thank you, finally here's the next chapter!**

 **Now, enjoy dearies!**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **Lets see, SEXUAL THEMES AND SOME DIRTY LANGUAGE!**

* * *

" _Hello?"_

" _Jasper? It's good to hear your voice again son," The voice – which was Carlisle – paused, but then continued a bit hesitantly "I didn't think you'd pick up."_

 _Jasper let out a slow chuckle "Honestly? Neither did I."_

 _There was a brief lull in the conversation, and even though Jasper wasn't physically next to Carlisle, he could still feel his nervousness. And for a brief moment, he wished that he could ease it. Instead, he asked, "Carlisle, is everything alright?"_

 _The response came in the form of a deep, weary sigh. "I'm afraid not Jasper. I know we asked you to leave and I know there might even be hard feelings from certain people in the family. But, Jasper, I-_ we _need your help. Certain things have happened, not just us but Bella and the people of Forks are in danger."_

 _Jasper who had been silent listening frowned, Danger? Bella? They left Forks due to Edwards pansy ass brooding. Jasper racked his brain thinking of all the reasons why they'd go back, and only one came to mind._

" _Victoria."_

 _Another weary sigh was heard, "Unfortunately. A lot has happened since you left…Alice had a vision of Victoria creating a newborn army…Jasper, they'll be here in just a little over a week. Nobody knows how to fight them, nobody but you. And I was hoping you could come and help us. We have no choice but to fight."_

 _Fighting a newborn was dangerous, even for those who knew how too. And the Cullens, not only did they_ **not** _know how to fight but they also drank animal blood which made them weaker. Not to mention, Carlisle was against fighting. Victoria was starting a war, and some wars just can't be fought with words of peace. It'd be a lie to say he wasn't a little worried. But could he just up and leave? What about his own mate? Jasper hated the idea of leaving her for any amount of time. Whether an hour, a day or a week. But he also wasn't sure he wanted to bring her along, not only was it incredibly dangerous, he was already expecting some sort of drama with him returning for a short while, and he could just imagine the tension that would ensue if he showed up with his mate._

 _Not that he cared._

 _Because he didn't._

 _Just didn't wanna deal with it._

" _I'll think about it, I'm sorry I can't give you a definite answer."_

" _No, son, I'm sorry for springing this on you."_

 _Jasper hummed, "I'll speak to you soon."_

* * *

Rhea watched as her mate paced around the living room, his brow furrowed and his lip pursed in thought. When she had come out of the bathroom, she found Jasper off the phone and pacing back and forth. That had been roughly thirty minutes ago, and he had yet to speak.

"Jasper?"

Her mate froze in his pacing as turned to her before crossing the length of the room and gathering Rhea into his arms. He nuzzled his face into her hair and sighed, a long and deep sigh before muttering, "They need my help."

"They?"

"Carlisle and the rest. It seems Victoria – do you remember me telling you about her? – has created a newborn army and they need my help against them."

Rhea frowned and pulled away from Jasper "I don't know Jasper when you say help; what kind are we talking about?" she asked him although she suspected she already knew.

Jasper hesitated before replying "They want help in training to fight and then I suspect _in_ fighting them. I've fought them before darlin', and I'm sure that's the reason they've asked me to come." He bundled her up into his arms again, chin on her head, "I have no ill will with Carlisle or his wife, and it's for them that I'm even considering it. He took me in at a time when I needed help the most, it's time now to repay that debt."

His little white-haired mate sigh "I hate the thought of you fighting again," her fingers brushed up against just one of the many scars on his chest.

Jasper caught her fingers and brought them to his lips as she smiled at him "Besides, your debt is my debt, which makes it _our_ debt."

His eyes softened as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips "How'd I become so lucky to have you?" He muttered while trying to deepen the kissed but Rhea pulled away with a sly smirk.

"It would seem _ἀγαπητέ_ , the gods have looked down favorably upon us both. For I'm even luckier to have you." Then she kissed him once more, making sure that she deepened it this time. Jasper eagerly responded, his hands low on her hips as he pulled her closer, his fingers skimmed over her thighs. It would be so easy to just lift her up and have his way with her; for all she wore was a low cut silk robe and all he had on was a pair of unzipped jeans.

He lifted her, hands planted firmly on her ass, and immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist as their tounges battled for dominance. Jasper squeezed her ass once before pulling her against his erection. He was the first to break their kiss, a small string of saliva connected them before it broke as he focused his attention on her neck but not before pushing her against the wall. His mate moaned loudly as he nipped at his mating mark, "J-Jasper, we s-should pack if we're to l-leave soon."

At this Jasper paused as raised brow to her "We?" he asked.

Rhea huffed "Yes, we. I'll be damned if I let you go alone."

Jasper slowly let out a breath of air "Darlin'" he started, only for his mate to unwrap her legs from around him forcing him to put her down.

" _όχι_ , I refuse to stay here like some common housewife from the forties, waiting and not knowing if and when you'll come home." She scowled as she walked off, Jasper following closely behind.

The beaut walked into their shared bedroom, grabbed a large duffle bag and started to fill it with clothing for both of them. "I'm coming with you Jasper," she stated not bothering looking at him.

"Darlin' this isn't a good idea," Jasper walked up to her, grabbed her arm while pulling her close, he lifted her chin up with his forefinger "Newborns are dangerous, unpredictable, bloodthirsty. Hesitate for even a _second,_ and they'll rip you into pieces." He pressed a kiss to her forehead "I can't lose you darlin', not so soon after finding you." He confessed.

"You won't. I think you forget _ἀγαπητέ_ , I'm over a thousand years old, and while I may not have fought in wars, human or vampire, I can fight."

Jasper huffed, "You won't let this go will you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so, I don't like the idea or even the _thought_ of you around a newborn, but you're right suga', you aren't some weak human." He grinned and pulled her closer, left hand planted firmly on her ass. He gave it a little squeeze – _dear god he loved this ass_ – "You are, after all, _my woman_."

Rhea grinned "That's right, and you best remember it, Major Whitlock."

Jasper chuckled and kissed her, Rhea let him kiss her for just a moment before she pushed him onto the bed and with a sly grin went to her knees before him; she pushed his jeans down and was greeted the sight that was _wholly him_ "I think Major Whitlock, that perhaps I should show you my appreciation."

"Oh? … _Oh_." He let out a gasp as she pulled his semi-hard length out and started stroking him. Rhea grinned as Jasper put his hands behind him and leaned back, giving her a little more room to work with. He groaned lowly as she firmly stroke him with just the right amount of pressure. His cock twitch when he felt her breath hit him.

"A-Appreciation? I think-" he broke off with a loud moan as she took him smoothly into her mouth. He felt himself hit the back of her throat. _Jesus Fucking Christ_ , her mouth felt so warm and wet around him. So perfect. His head which had fallen back, came forward as he looked down at her, he groaned again at the sight. Her perfect pouty red lips wrapped around his cock and the seductive look she gave him under her lashes had him groaning, panting and hardening further within her mouth in seconds.

" _Fuck._ You're such a tease darlin'." His right hand came to her hair and gripped it tightly as she started to finally move her mouth on him "I think _fuck,_ you just wanted my cock in your mouth, _shit_." He growled, eyes darkened with lust.

She giggled which shot vibrations along his length, he growled lowly " _Woman_ stop playin' 'round and suck like 'er suppose'd to."

Rhea shivered at his tone and knew that it wasn't her Jasper but instead, The Major. She loved it when he came out to play. She felt his fingers tighten in her hair and without a second more started moving her lips on him. Rhea pulled him out of her mouth and blew on the tip and watched as a bead of precum ran down his length. She licked it and moaned then followed the trail of wetness it left, up. She wrapped her lips around just the tip of him and sucked, the hand in her hair yanked while the beast growled lustfully.

"Tha's it, be a good girl and take me in," the Major let out a low groan as he watched his little mate take him in deeper. Without hesitation he thrusted his hips forward, once again hitting the back of her throat, "Swallow woman." He snarled out. Rhea did what she was told, and the Major gasped at the sensation.

The Major gripped her head, both hands holding her still as he thrusted himself in and out of her mouth. The feeling of her wet cavern and the repeated tightening of her throat as she swallowed around him had brought him too close to his finish.

Although he was fairly far gone while watching his cock move in and then come out wet with her saliva, he saw his mate squirmed and chuckled darkly "It turnin' ya on woman? Havin' me cock moving in and out of ya mouth like this? Mmm, can ya feel it? So hard and wet from ya pretty lil mouth." Rhea squirmed again and slowly brought her fingers down to her lower lips circling her cunt.

The Major chuckled again, "Gonna touch ya-self girl? Gonna finger that pretty lil pussy while I take ya mouth? _Look at me woman._ " He growled.

Her eyes flickered up to him, her mouth full of him and her eyes misty and pitch black but planted firmly on him. He ran his left thumb along the side of her lips making sure his other fingers brushed against her bulging cheeks as he thrust into her mouth once more, "Such a pretty look on ya." His right hand pulled her head back slightly as he leaned down and growled "Make me cum and then maybe," he chuckled "I'll fuck ya raw."

He let go of her hair as his words left her a shivering mess but nonetheless she doubled her efforts and not long after The Major let out a roar as he slammed himself down her throat and held her head still as he came, forcing her to swallow.

Major let out a low chuckle as he pushed the hair from his eyes, his still hard cock slipped from her lips. His darken lustful eyes met hers and smirked. Faster than she could comprehend she was laying on the bed, her silk robe ripped from her body and the Major buried in her.

The Major wasn't one for foreplay – not that his woman needed it – although sometimes he liked it, – _and he definitely loved to tease_ – he usually left that to Jasper.

He grinned as she let out a loud cry of pleasure, her nails digging into his back as her legs wrapped tightly around him. And without wasting a moment more, he started to thrust into her, hard and fast. Unrelenting in his pace.

He loved listening to her cry and scream for him.

"Thatta girl, look at how wet ya are for me suga'. Squeezing me so tightly," another chuckle left him as she cried out as he slammed into her g-spot. The Major leaned down, his mouth next to her ear as he nibbled roughly on it, "Ya like it dontcha woman when I fuck ya _so_ hard. Ya must 'cause ya fucking soaked for me darlin'."

Rhea let out a loud moan "Yes.. _yes gods yes_." Her body quaked as her inner walls tightened around him.

"Already so close?" He grinned as he licked her neck, he upped his speed one as he lifted her hips allowing him to slide in even deeper. He turned his head and bit her bottom lip before bringing her into a messy, panting kiss. Her nails cracked skin as she threw her head back with a scream, coming hard around him.

Her slick inner walls clenched and tightened around him trying to milk him for all he was worth. With another few deep thrusts, he came with a roar and bit her mating mark throwing his little beaut into another orgasm. With another low chuckle, he moved to her lips and kissed her once before retreating and allowing Jasper control.

Jasper purred and nuzzled his mate, his arms coming around her waist tightly before he flipped them both. Allowing her to lie on top while he was still buried in her. Rhea sighed and snuggled her head to the right side of his neck where she licked and nipped at his mating mark.

They were both content to just lay there joined together, they'd deal with the Cullens later, for now, it was only the two of them.

"Darlin' how about after all this we go visit the Volturi? I know how much you wish to see them."

Rhea hummed and kissed his neck, "I'd like that ἀγαπητέ. I'd finally get to show you off." They both chuckled. He turned his head and kissed her cheek "And I can't wait to show off the pretty little thing on my arm either darlin'." Jasper grinned as she playfully slapped him.

Rhea let out a content sigh as she settled into Jasper "Se agapó, Jasper."

Jasper rubbed her back as he purred "S 'agapó̱ epísi̱s, Darlin'."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **ἀγαπητέ: darling or beloved**

 **όχι: No**

 **(romanized) Se agapó: I love you**

 **(romanized) S 'agapó̱ epísi̱s: I love you too  
**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope people seemed in character. I'm working on the next chapter so I'm hoping to have it out ASAP! Going into Eclipse now!**

 ** **Fav and all that jazz ;)** **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: My Demon**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **Author's Note:** ** **GUYS CHAPTER FREAKIN' 13! IT'S FINALLY HEREEEEEE *people scream and shout in excitement* First off, I wanna apologize, Chapter 12 felt a little rushed (did it feel like that to anyone else?) to me. It ended up being a filler chapter to help me kick my writers block. Yikes. But, here's the next chapter! Finally getting into the plot annnnnnd THE FREAKIN' CULLENS ARE HERE NOW MUAHAHAHA! We've all been waiting for this since like, chapter 4 or 5. Thank you to those who have followed and favorited (DO YOU KNOW WE'VE ALMOST HIT 30,000 VIEWS OMFG I LOVE YOU *sends cookies and Jaspers to everyone*) and to those who have reviewed and stuck with me since the beginning (I know I tend to update late, so sorryyyyy!). Also, be sure to read the note at the bottom I've got a question for ya'll. Now onto answering my amazing reviews! (ooooh btw, I made this chapter just shy a 100 words of 3,000 words so its a lengthy one!)  
****

 **kimmi9x: I'm back! I'm back! Don't worry, Jasper will forever stay Major Jasper Whitlock, Jasper Hale Cullen is his past, not his future :P I hope you're pleased with the chapter! **

**animexchick: Thank you! I'm glad I'm back too heh :)**

 **simbacurls: Thank you so much :))) I hope this helps with the withdrawal symptoms ;)**

 **time-twilight: Thanks! Cullen's meet Rhea in this chapter, hope it satisfies you :)**

 **Br0ken-wishes: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp, thank you xo**

 **Lyryenn: Yasss, I'm back baby! Haha! Rhea meets the Cullen's here, yikes! Honestly, I can't wait for Jasper to meet the Volturi either, I've got sooooo much planned for this story. All good! So don't worry :P Gonna be TONS of FuN!**

 **inabellclo: YAS I'M BACK I'M BACK! Hehe, I'm glad you were so excited! Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter! Enjoy it! ;)**

 **silverfoxkurama: Hahaha, I know chapter twelve was mostly sssseeeeexxxxx. Although I told everyone in chapter 11 that 12 would be a main chapter it ended up being a filler to help me get back into the groove of writing. A little smut with Jasper is the best cure ;) Hope this one pleases you just a little bit more xoxo**

 **DarkAngel2581: Thank you, thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

 **AnimeFreak71777: ;D**

 **jensenkent: Enjoy the update :)**

 **Polly: Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter ;)**

 **Padfootette: Glad you love it! :)) Enjoy the chapter :D**

 **Don't forget to check out my question at the bottom :P**

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **SOME SEXUAL THEMES, SOME LANGUAGE, ALSO SOME EDWARD BASHING AND AN ANNOYING ALICE!**

* * *

A classic black 1969 Chevy Impala raced down the two-way lane, inside were a male and female, the male reached over and put his right hand on the females leg. Who in returned laced their fingers together. Old sixty's music came from the radio, the female beaut sang along making the male smile fondly.

"Shouldn't be much longer here darlin' perhaps another hour or so," Jasper said lifting her fingers up to his lips.

Rhea smiled as the wind from the open window blew her hair around, she pushed it back with a slight huff before grabbing her sunhat from the back seat. "It's a shame the road trip will be ending so soon," her hand left his; and instead moved to his leg where it laid dangerously close to his crotch, "It's been _fun_." She gave him a sly smirk full of meaning.

Jasper chuckled and grabbed her hand when it started to wonder a little closer to his zipper, "Behave darlin'." He told her lacing their fingers together once more.

His mate just laughed as she slid across the bench, she moved her left arm behind his neck playing with the little curls there and relaced their fingers with her right hand. She made sure to push her breasts against him as she leaned up to his ear; her breath tickling it ever so slightly "Don't say you didn't enjoy it ἀγαπητέ." She bit his lobe gently before kissing his neck, she felt his body shudder, and she giggled before moving away.

Jasper groaned while glancing at Rhea "Darlin, you truly are a tease." He said as he pulled her back to him, ensuring that her body was pressed against his. "I think as punishment you should help me out here a little." He gestured down to his ever growing bulge "As you said, _I did enjoy it before_."

Rhea said nothing but smirk at him as she started to unzip his jeans, Jasper let out a low growl as she began to stroke him, hardening him further. His hand went to her white hair, and his eyes darkened as she leaned down to take him into her mouth.

"Eyes on the road ἀγαπητέ, let's see if you won't crash."

* * *

A while later they passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, Jasper gave a glance to his mate, who was entirely smug at causing Jasper to almost veer off the road early. Since then, although smug she was also worried. He knew, of course, what about, the Cullen's, more specific, _Alice_.

Jasper pulled the car over, Rhea looked at him in confusion, he said nothing but instead grabbed her chin and gave her a deep kiss, it lasted a minute before he pulled away slightly. His lips brushing against hers as he talked, "There's nothing to worry about baby, you hold my heart now and for eternity. No one will come between us, especially not _Alice_. I won't allow it. You're stuck with me _forever_." And then he kissed her once more, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she granted it.

As the kiss deepened he entwined his fingers into her hair. Jasper pulled back a moment later before laying kisses all over her face "I" he placed a kiss on each eyelid "Love" a kiss on the tip of her nose " _You_ " the last one he laid on her lips before pulling away.

Rhea smiled and looked at him and kissed him once again before pressing her forehead to his. Her eyes crinkled in the way Jasper loved as she whispered: "I love you too."

He smiled at her, kissed her nose before starting the car again. He held her hand as the car slowly started to leave the town and go further into the outskirts. All too soon Jasper turned down the near-hidden driveway, he felt his mate squeeze his hand, he squeezed back briefly before sending her a dose of love and reassurance.

Jasper didn't plan on leaving her side the entire time they'd be there. Because even though he had told her not to worry about Alice, he also knew that Alice would more than likely cause a scene. He needed to make sure that Rhea knew just whose side he was on. And one thing he knew would help her and show Alice that they were indeed _over_. Was to always have some sort of physical contact with his mate at all times. He had always known that Alice wasn't truly his mate, but even though he had known, Alice had always thought differently.

Jasper had explained it to her the first year they'd been together. Explained how you knew when you found your mate, that overwhelming need to mark them as yours. And while he had no experience in it himself then, he had seen plenty of vampires find their mates in his time with Maria. Of course, back then he had killed them all, _mates were not allowed_. All except for Peter and Charlotte, he had loved them both too much and so, instead, he had let them go.

Alice, on the other hand, had said that every vampire mated pair was different and because he couldn't speak from experience. Didn't mean they weren't mates. Jasper was unconvinced but let the subject go when she had gotten upset. To him then it didn't matter because he loved her. How foolish he had been, if he had only just stood his ground then perhaps he would have met his beautiful _true_ mate sooner.

To him, that was his biggest regret.

But he didn't dwell on it much longer, one could not change the past but only learn from it.

He parked the car in the driveway, and they both sat there for a second before he squeezed her hand once and let go. As they got out of the vehicle, Jasper shot his wife a brief smile. He paused, _wife?_ Where had that come from? His eyes went to her and watched as she laid her sunhat on her seat before ruffling her hair allowing it to fall over her shoulders. She wore a pair of boyfriend dark blue jeans and a light blue flowery blouse. She was beautiful, and he was completely and utterly in love with her.

Jasper smiled as he shut the driver's door and walked around the front of the car taking her outstretched hand. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 _Wife huh? I think I'll have to make that come true soon._

Together they walked to the front door, Jasper lifted his hand to knock.

* * *

Everyone stared at the front door, they, of course, had heard the car coming down the drive. Carlisle refused to let anyone run to the door and open it before they had knocked. Always said that it was bad manners. So they waited with bated breath until…

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Both Alice and Edward had sour looks on their faces, the former upset because she had seen Jasper bring someone, a woman who strangely reminded her of that vision she had over a month ago and the latter over Jaspers thoughts, wife? He already had a wife!

Carlisle walked to the front door and without wasting a moment swung the door opened. And there, after several months of neither seeing nor speaking to him, stood Jasper. Who had his arm around a white-haired female. The presence of the woman confused him. When Alice told them Jasper was bringing someone they had all assume a male, one specific male, _Peter_.

It seems they had been wrong.

Jasper gave Carlisle a polite smile "Hello, Carlisle, it's good to see you again."

His once adopted father gave him a smile in return "Jasper, son, it's wonderful to see you." His voice sounding joyful yet his eyes were weary. It seemed that with the newborn army that was scheduled to come soon and the drama it brought was laying heavily upon Carlisle.

Carlisle ushered Jasper and his female companion in and brought them to the living room where the rest of the family stood waiting. The moment Esme had seen Jasper she rushed over and hugged him, regardless of what had happened she still worried about him. He seemed well, and so she took comfort in that.

Jasper pat Esme on the back gently, he could feel from her emotions that she was worried yet relieved while also happy to see him. He felt Rhea tense just slightly by his side, so he sent her a small dose of reassurance that everything was fine.

Esme pulled back from her hug and gave him a smile, "It's wonderful to see you again Jasper, how have you been?" She asked slightly unnerved by his red eyes, it was strange to see him look like that.

Jasper took a step backward and put his hand on the small of his mates back before speaking "I'm well Esme, how are you?" He felt a little awkward and wasn't really sure what to say. Everyone else was being unusually quiet. Although their emotions spoke volumes. He could feel the anger, the jealousy, the curiosity and the nervousness from Rhea.

Esme smiled as Carlisle spoke up, "We're well Jasper, better once we deal with this newborn army." He answered wrapping an arm around his wife.

Jasper opened his mouth to ask more about this army before Rosalie's voice interrupted him, "Who is _she_?" she asked, kind of snidey.

Rhea raised a white brow at her snooty tone, Jasper gave her hip a gentle squeeze as he wrapped his arm more firmly around her waist. He didn't appreciate Rosalie's tone, and he could feel the disapproval coming off her.

His eyes darted to Alice, she was looking right at him, her eyes would fly from him to his arm then back to him, a deep frown painted her perfect little face. He could feel the jealousy coming off her in waves as well as the disbelief. And he knew right then, she didn't believe he'd moved on. Jasper knew Alice well and knew that she thought that Rhea was more than likely a plaything to occupy his time.

 _I'll just have to make sure she knows she isn't a plaything._

He could feel Edward glaring at him and ignored him.

"This is Rhea," he told the room when he glanced at her his eyes soften "And she's-"

"That's impossible! Alice is your mate!" Edward interrupted heatedly as he read Jaspers thoughts, "How dare you come here with this…this _thing_ and say otherwise! Do the past fifty-five years mean nothing to you?"

Jasper snarled " _She is not a thing_." He felt Rhea lay a hand on his back and calmed a little, he glared darkly at Edward "She's my _mate_ , Alice knew we were never true mates. I told her the very first year, the very first _week_ we were together."

Edward huffed, he reminded Jasper of a child throwing a temper tantrum after not getting his way. "Did you not think how bringing her would make Alice feel? You really are a bastard. We saw what you did to that human in that motel room months ago." His voice was full of disgust.

Jasper tensed he knew Edward was talking about the time he fucked and drained a human girl after getting news from Jenks that their divorce was finalized. So he had gone out and found himself a pretty little meal to celebrate.

"It's not fair to judge Jasper for his past," Rhea spoke for the first time surprising everyone "No one judges you for yours," she looked at him knowingly, "what right do you get to judge him for his?"

Edward scowled at her "Don't pretend to know anything about me." He took several steps towards her before he was halted by Jasper who stood in front of her protectively. He growled threateningly to Edward as Emmett took a step between them, Emmett eyed both the males waiting for one of them to attack the other first.

Carlisle's voice cut through the tension "Enough, the both of you. Jasper stand down, and Edward" Carlisle looked disappointedly at him "what Jasper does in his time is up to him, and you should know better than to insult and threaten ones mate. Especially in front of their mate. I'm extremely disappointed in you, I asked Jasper here to help us not for you to drive him away."

Edward had the decency to look ashamed and then out of nowhere came a loud snort. Everyone looked to where it or _who_ it came from. Alice stood there with her arms crossed and a slight sneer on her face "You think _she's_ better than me? She won't stay with you for long, she'll find out you're too broken, and then you'll come crawling back. Like you always do." She said with absolute certainty.

Jasper growled lowly, "She's a million times better. Your bitterness and jealousy will only ever drive everyone away from you _Alice_."

Rhea stepped forward and laid a hand on Jaspers' chest, the move made Alice glare at her heatedly. "ἀγαπητέ, peace, we did not come here to fight. Any further and we will start saying words we do not mean but are intended to hurt the other. _Μην αφήνετε την καρδιά σας να καταναλώνεται από θυμό και μίσος_."

Jasper sighed and squeezed her hand that laid resting on his chest, "You're quite right darlin'," he smiled gently at her "Se agapó." The beaut smiled back softly.

The others looked on in slight amazement, well, all except Alice and Edward who were fuming.

"Hmph, it seems Jasper you finally found the perfect woman to keep you in line," Rosalie said seemingly impressed, she ignored the glare Alice sent her while Edward hissed at her. She rolled her eyes "Oh come off it Eddie boy, anyone with half a brain cell can tell the two of them are mates." Rosalie smirked, "Are you worried that your little human plaything isn't _really_ your mate Edwank?"

Edward growled darkly, his eyes narrowing "Don't talk about Bella like that _Rosalie_."

Emmett took a step in front of Edward and crossed his arms "Don't talk to _my wife_ threateningly either, _Edward_."

Rosalie rolled her eyes again, "That's so hypocritical of you, didn't you just do the _same thing_ to Jaspers mate?"

"SHE'S NOT HIS MATE!" Alice finally snapped, "Stop saying she is!"

"She _is_ his mate, you just need to accept the fact that it's not _you_ ," Rosalie said brushing her hair behind her and crossed her arms.

Carlisle stepped in before a war broke out in his living room, "All of you, enough! Not another word about this. Besides it being incredibly rude," he glanced briefly at Rhea "we're forgetting the reason Jasper is here. Edward, go and collect Bella, meet us at the field, take Emmett and Alice with you."

With a glare Jaspers way Edward and Alice left, Emmett followed behind them but not before giving Jasper a grin and two thumbs up. Jasper chuckled at him as they left before he turned to Carlisle and Esme "I'm sorry Carlisle that's not how I intended for this to go."

Carlisle waved him off with a sigh but gave them a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "It's fine Jasper, I think we all knew something along these lines would happen." He then turned to Rhea and held out a hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rhea, I apologize for my children. This is not how I would have liked to meet you."

Rhea took his hand with a smile, her Greek accent coming out thick "It's quite alright, I understand this is probably a shock to you all. Some more than others."

Carlisle gave her another smile "This is my wife Esme and my daughter Rosalie." He gestured to his wife then Rosalie.

Esme gave her a motherly smile "It's wonderful to meet you, dear."

Rhea smiled back "You as well Esme." Before she turned her eyes to Rosalie, she stuck a hand out to her, Rosalie stared at it then her with a raised brow.

Jasper could feel his mate hesitate as Rosalie just stared at her, he let out a low " _Rose_." She huffed before quickly taking the white hair females hand and muttered a quick "Hi." Before letting go just a quickly.

Jasper grabbed his mates hand and gave it a squeeze trying to reassure her that it wasn't _her_ but just how Rosalie was. She squeezed his hand back tightly, he let go and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him before kissing the side of her head and breathing her scent in.

This right here was all he ever wants and all he'll ever need.

He turned his head towards Carlisle, "I think we should discuss why we came here."

* * *

 **And there's the chapter! Hope everyone was in character. I nearly forgot to mention, if you feel like Alice didn't react 100% like you thought she should, there's a reason for that. Hehehehe.  
**

 **Translations: "Do not let your heart be consumed by anger and hatred." -Rhea to Jasper**

 **ἀγαπητέ: Darling or Beloved  
**

 **(** ** **romanized)** Se agapó: I love you  
**

 **QUESTION(S)!: Also, I've got a question for everyone, Am I giving too much description? I always worry I'm giving too much or giving too little. I've read stories where people give too much and it ended up being a cycle of pointless information before you actual get to them talking etc. But I've also read stories where people give too little and you end up going "Huh?" So yeah, too much? Too little? Just right? ALSO one more thing, Rhea isn't Mary Sue-ish is she? This is one thing I wanna stay away from so if she seems like shes straying that way PLEASE let me know. I don't want her being perfect because everyone had faults _vampires_ included. But I'm also trying to stay true to the 'idea' of vampires that twilight kinda gave off. So if ya'll could let me know it'd be much appreciated! **

**It's now 6am so I'm off to bed heh.**

 **As always, fav and all that jazz, see you soon! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: My Demon**

 **World: Twilight** **(Starts from New Moon until Breaking Dawn and possibly after)**

 **Pairings: Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/? Plus all other regular pairings.**

 **Main POV: Third (Jaspers), may vary.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, strong language, violent nature, and adult themes. Warnings will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **Beta: Myself**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to their respective owners; OC is mine.**

 **EDIT: Sorry guys! This isn't a new chapter, I've gone back and fixed the hellish grammar, changed sentences, took one or two away, added some, and fixed those mixed up dates that were driving my OCD insane, etc! You don't have to go back an reread it, but if you want you can. Nothing major was changed, just hopefully better written in some ways :) I'm working on the new chapter but I fly soon (about 9 days) so been busy busy ;)**

 **Author's Note: Well, hi *hides away in shame* Ahhhhhh! My lovelies! I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I swear I didn't mean to leave it for this long, I've just been SO busy, not to mention that my great aunt has was diagnosed with ALS and I have to fly over to the USA soon (in about 2 weeks) to help deal with everything. That and I've had to move again, yes, I know, twice in seven months! Lucky me! Not. Haha. I hope you can all forgive me for such a terribly late chapter. And because of that, I made sure to make it** _ **extra**_ **long, as in nearly 4,000 words long! I think I was just 200 or so shy of 4,000. Yikes! On that note, can I just say Holy Shit! Look at the favs, follows and gosh darn reviews! Wow! Thank you guys so much! :) I truly have amazing readers! 41,000 views! Dead shocked.**

 **And if I may, could I just be completely and utterly shameless for a second? I'd just like to tell everyone, that I started a new story (I know, what the hell am I thinking), a Sherlock BBC story, because I am still on the biggest Sherlock kick you have ever seen haha! I'll be updating that immediately after this one. So if that's your cup of tea, be sure to check it out 'kay?**

 **Also, I did check for the spelling, etc, but yeah, its long lol.**

 **Onto thy reviews!**

 **Brookeworm3: Aww thank you! I'm SO damn happy she's not Mary Sue-ish, promise me if she ever feels like shes drifting that way you tell me 'kay? Glad to know its the right amount of description :) I have something big planned for Alice, and I think naturally both Alice and Edward (as well as Bella) are Mcjudgersons! Haha, hope you enjoy the lengthy chapter, so sorry for the wait!**

 **Lyryenn: Thank you! And yes, Rhea is older than the entire Cullen coven, she's a little over 1,000 years old. So definitely stronger, but she's also a natural peaceful person, so unnecessary violence is a no-no for her personally. It's in her nature I suppose lol. Yassss, Alice is sooooo pissed, big plans involving that! Sorry for the wait dearie! Hope you enjoy the chapter ;) **

**SugarBabe47: Awww, thanks love! **

**inabellclo: Aww! It makes me happy to hear you love Rhea! I adore her so much! Glad its the just right amount of description, I'd hate for the full picture not to get across. I honestly think Alice could've reacted just a bit more, but again, big plans for the whole blow out! Super excited to write it out :P Enjoy the chapter hun! Sorry for the wait!**

 **time-twilight: Hmmm, perhaps he will or perhaps he won't! That would spoil the story if I told you, hehe. Enjoy the new chapter, so sorry for the long wait :)**

 **AnimeFreak71777: ;P**

 **GawkyTC: Hehehe, thanks! Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

 **kimmi9x:** **Ahhhhh! The fighting scene is down below, I hope I've lived up to any expectations, because I really suck at writing them! I tried my best though to make it both somewhat realistic and visual! :P thanks love, enjoy the new chapter. Again, SO SORRY about the wait!**

 **valeriecavin87: AWWWW, thank you, thank you! So happy to hear you enjoy it so much! Hope you enjoy the new chapter just as much! sorry about the wait dearie!**

 **0netflixme0: Sorry, sorry! I hope I haven't killed you :( If I have, hopefully a new chapter can bring you back to life! **

****Guest:** **Thank you, I love a dark and badass Jasper too, heh. :)****

 **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** **FIGHTING, BIT OF EDWARD BASHING (LITERALLY!) TEENY TINY SMUDGE OF SEXUAL!**

* * *

After speaking with Carlisle, Jasper was informed that they were due to meet the shape-shifters in the woods for some training. At Jaspers raised brow, Carlisle chuckled and said: _"Well, not exactly training for them. The training is for us, but we agreed that them watching how a newborn would fight would better prepare them."_

 _Jasper had hummed, he had no real quell with the Quileute wolves, and while he could see the benefit in siding with the wolves, it didn't mean he was comfortable having them around his mate. A gentle squeeze to his arm brought his eyes down to his mate beside him; she didn't have to be an empath to know he was feeling uneasy and uncertain about it all. She gave his arm another squeeze and paired it with a smile. Her whole aura radiated reassurance. He let out a sigh before giving her a brief smile before turning back to Carlisle and agreeing that it was a good idea._

Jasper took in the large clearing; they were deep in the forest hidden perfectly from any wandering humans. Tall trees surrounded them; a cold breeze ruffled the leaves and bushes while making the trees groan ever so slightly. To the left of Jasper was a poorly made dirt track, one he suspected the Jeep would come down later.

Everyone was unusually quiet, and while he could feel slight tension in the air, mostly on the Cullens side, he could also feel Rhea's anxiousness. Jasper moved closer to her; she smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close into his chest.

"Don't worry darlin'; everything will be fine." He whispered into her ear before giving it a gentle nibble. He smirked as she slapped his chest in amusement, her eyes darken, and she went to open her mouth to speak but was cut off with a sharp ring that echoed throughout the clearing. All eyes turned to Carlisle as he pulled out his phone tapping the little green button before he brought it up to his ear.

Jasper tightened his arm around his mate pulling her in just a little closer by her belt loop as Carlisle hung up the phone. And while everyone could hear the conversation, out of habit Carlisle relayed the conversation once again to those present.

"That was Emmett; they're only a few minutes away. Bella said the wolves are also on their way here." He told the four of them while grabbing his wife's hand.

Once again the five of them fell into silence, Jasper focused his attention on his mate, he moved a few strands of fallen hair out of her eyes and squeezed her hips. Their eyes met briefly before a strong emotion of curiosity and disbelief hit him. Jasper turned his head; his eyes met Rosalie, he raised an eyebrow at her, she lifted one of her own back before the sound on tires hit their ears. Rose turned away with a huff, arms crossed over her chest and brushed a blonde lock out of her face.

Jasper frowned, while Rosalie had been standoffish at the house she had for a moment defended both him and Rhea. But it seemed that fleeting rare moment was gone as she was back to being her usual bitchy self. Jasper let out a sigh as his eyes turned towards the Jeep, he could feel several different emotions; excitement from Emmett, curiosity from Bella, disgust from Edward, and slow-burning anger deep inside Alice.

He would have to keep an eye on Alice, the raw anger he could feel coming from her had him slightly worried. Because he knew it was directed more towards Rhea than it was at him.

And that was just _unacceptable_.

Vampires may have been indestructible and immortal, but nothing was more dangerous than a vampire who was both angry and vicious.

He may not be a seer, but he would have to be a fool not to see the coming blow out that was bound to happen soon.

And he knew, he just _knew_ , that his mate was going to be at the center of it all.

Like they say, _hell hath_ _no fury like a woman scorned._

While Jasper knew that one day he would have to see the Cullens again, he didn't expect it to be so quickly. He had been hoping that perhaps, at the very least, for twenty years or so to go by first. And he definitely didn't want to deal with all the drama that was coming. Most of all he didn't want to be pulled back into choosing sides and watching the atrocious love triangle between Edward, Bella, and Jacob. While listening to Alice complain about everything, paired with Edward's controlling ways and Bella inability to stand up for herself.

Jasper tightened his grip once more on Rhea's waist as the Jeep doors opened and slammed shut. The faint words of Bella telling Edward _"It's a graduation gift,"_ reached his ears. Not a moment later the others reached their little circle, Rosalie immediately moved next to Emmett, Alice stood next to Edward who held Bella's hand somewhat tightly.

Bella was anything but subtle in her staring. It would seem that even though she had been told that Jasper had left the family, turned back to his old diet and divorced Alice, she had not quite believed it. In her mind, Jasper and Alice were perfect, better than perfect; they were a _fairy tale_. And for Jasper to _leave_ seemed fishy to her.

Bella's eyes turned to Rhea; a scowl painted her features, _this_ was the girl who stole Jasper away from her best friend. And she would _not_ stand for it.

Jaspers brows furrowed at Bella's emotions and how they changed from one thing to the next quickly, shock, sadness, yearning, then anger as soon as she looked at Rhea.

 _Of course, Alice and Edward must have painted a horrible picture and told her that I was_ **stolen** _away from her. That we could have a chance together if it weren't for Rhea, I guess now I'll have to keep an eye out on both of them._

Edward glance then scowled at Jasper, in return Jasper raised a brow.

 _If you don't like what you hear, then don't listen._

It seemed for a second Edward was going to reply but was cut off by the arrival of the wolves. The shape-shifters moved in from the hill above them, Carlisle stepped forward, Edward half a step behind him. Jasper moved himself and his mate to the right of all the Cullens, clearly showing they were set apart from the others.

Both Rhea and Jasper heard the mutters of Carlisle and Edwards conversation, "They don't trust us in their human form."Edward whispered.

"They came, and that's all that matters," Carlisle muttered back before raising his voice. "Welcome and thank you for coming," he started taking a few steps forward before gesturing to Jasper and Rhea "Jasper here has experience with newborns." Jasper gave one last squeeze to Rhea before letting go of her and stepping forward, "He'll be teaching us how to defeat and defend ourselves against them." Carlisle smiled politely, but before he could say another word, the wolves started growing in the direction of both Jasper and Rhea.

Jasper stood in front of his mate, the intention to protect her should they attack but also maintaining a stance of passiveness towards them, his palms outward showing that neither of them meant any harm.

The others tensed as wolves continued to growl threateningly, Edward stood in front of Bella as he hissed out, "They don't trust their red eyes!"

Carlisle immediately tried to get control of the situation; he stood between Jasper and the wolves "Jasper and his mate mean you no harm."

The Alpha wolf bared his teeth and Edward translated immediately "He wants to know why they're here, why you've called for red-eye vampires."

Before Carlisle could speak, Jasper answered: "We mean no harm, we were called to help, teach, and train you about the newborns." His accent coming out as he gestured to Rhea who stood ridged behind him, "My mate and I will not harm anyone in the surrounding areas, we will hunt in the larger city of Seattle far away from your territory."

The other wolves growled lowly before the alpha turned to them and let out a loud bark, hushing the rest of them into silence. The alpha looked at Jasper and the woman behind him before looking at Edward.

Edward's lip curled ever so slightly but nonetheless translated "He said 'you speak for the both of you, yet the female has said nothing. How do we know she will keep your word when she has not said the same?'"

Rhea stepped forward her hand touched Jaspers arm as he tense just a little. She made sure that every ounce of her radiated in a non-threatening way. She smiled softly towards them, and in the lightest voice, she could manage said, "Jaspers word is my word, and my own is his. Surely you understand the way of mates." The black wolf dipped his head ever so slightly "If it gives you peace then know that what he said is true. We will not hunt near your territory, this I promise. _αν επιστρέψω στον λόγο μου, μπορεί ο Θεός Δίας να με βάλει κάτω και να με στείλει στο τάρταρο_." With that, she dipped her head respectfully to the wolves.

A gray wolf growled lowly before its Alpha turned and snapped his jaws towards him in warning, silencing the other immediately. The black wolf turned back towards the white-haired vampire before dipping its head and looking back towards Edward.

"He said, 'we accept your oath but won't hesitate to kill you should you go back on it,'" Edward muttered towards Rhea, gritting his teeth.

Jasper tensed ever so slightly, and shifted himself just a smudge in front of his mate, the Alpha turned and stared at Jasper. Jasper stared back; nobody said anything until the Alpha huffed in acknowledgment, knowing if they attacked the female they would have to fight the male too.

The wolf turned back towards Edward, they were silent for a moment before Edward spoke once more, "They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

Jasper relaxed as the conversation drifted elsewhere, a small hand slipped into his own and squeezed, Jasper, squeezed back before flashing a smile and a wink in the direction of his mate.

"Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months on this life," Carlisle told the wolves before he turned to Jasper, gave him a brief grin and then walked towards his wife.

Jasper nodded in acceptance, squeezed Rhea's hand then step forward, taking Carlisle place, "Carlisle right, that's why they were created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands, like a human army and no human army could stand against them." He stood straight, hands clasped behind him.

He stood, to full attention as he addressed everyone, wolves and vampires alike, "Now the two most important things to remember are, first: never, and I mean _never_ , let them get their arms around you," he looked towards the wolves grimly, "or they'll crush you instantly." He paced as he talked, "And second:" Jasper paused, fully aware that his pause had stopped dramatically as he faced the wolves, a hard look in his eyes " _Never_ go for the obvious kill."

 _Unless you want to die in the most painful way possible._

A flash of training newborns came to mind, a lesson he had learned the hard way. And he had the scars to prove it.

Edward scowled slightly in Jaspers direction, he didn't need to see his face to know what the human-lover was feeling.

 _Again, if you don't like what you hear, then stay the hell outta my head!_

He felt a wave of indignation and disgust pass over him. With an inaudible sigh, Jasper continued, "They'll be expecting that, and you _will_ lose." He looked each wolf in their eyes, conveying without the use of his gift just how serious he was. With one last hard glance to them all, Jasper turned around and walked through the circle of the Cullens and called out: "Emmett!" He stopped a good ten feet or so away from the others and waited for Emmett to take his place opposite him.

He didn't have to wait long, Emmett grinned excitedly as he took his place. Jasper let his own grin show briefly, flashing a smirk in the direction of his mate, feeling her amusement in return.

"Don't hold back," Jasper told him with a grin lacing his words.

Emmett cracked his knuckles, for all intents of purposes, looking like a child high on sugar, "Not in my nature _cowboy_."

Jasper chuckled and stood still, clearly waiting for Emmett to make the first move, and he didn't disappoint. Within seconds, Emmett was running at him full speed, Jasper just smirked as he opened his arms slightly, like he was going to hug him. Of course, he did anything _but_ hug, with a loud sound Emmett crashed into Jasper's stomach. Jasper dug his feet into the ground as he was pushed back, Emmett grabbed him around the waist and threw him into the air.

With a twirl of his body, Jasper landed on his knee and without wasting a second ran full speed at Emmett, who took an excited swing at him. Jasper ducked behind him and with a smack of his arm to Emmett's throat, knocked the bigger vampire off his feet and onto his back.

Hands clasped behind his back, Jasper looked down at the fallen vampire "Never lose focus." The smirk was apparent in his voice.

Emmett huffed, stood up, brushed himself off and grinned, "Next time, I'll get you, _cowboy_." And then walked off to his wife.

Jasper rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he waited for his next opponent, a wave of amusement rolled over Jasper making him look to his right, where his mate stood, she had a soft grin on her face, a perfect white brow raised in his direction. The question clear on her face.

 _Having fun?_

He grinned back at her.

 _Hell yes._

She sent him a wave of proudness, as well as a touch of concern. Jasper, in turn, sent her a dose of love, a clear message of _don't worry darlin'._

A moment later Edward stepped forward, there was a faint scowl on his face, he stood in front of Jasper cocky, feeling as if he just _knew_ he was going to win. But he seemed to forget something – as Jasper stood in front of him, mind completely cleared.

Edward rushed forward, Jasper thought of moving left as his body moved right. Edward, following Jaspers thoughts, moved left but stumbled as Jasper kicked a leg out, with a growl Edward spun on his heel and tried to swing a punch. Again, Jasper ducked, hands falling to the ground and he spun his legs out knocking Edward to his back. Jasper stood, and brushed his hands together, wiping the dirt off them.

Was that Jasper was a trained soldier who moved and fought on muscle memory, not thoughts.

"And never fully rely on your gifts, for the other party can, and will, always deceive you." Jasper took several steps back as Edward got to his feet and tossed him a scathing glare.

Jasper ignored him and nodded towards Carlisle, "Try again, and focus, don't rely solely on your gift. Fight each other." He told them both as he moved away.

Carlisle came forward, stood in front of Edward, then they were off. Jasper circled around them, giving them pointers every few seconds. Fairly soon, Edward pinned Carlisle down, he stood up with a slight grin at his accomplishment. Jasper walked forward knowing what was going to happen "And one more thing," as Edward turned around thinking he had won, Carlisle pinned him down "Never turn your back on your enemy."

Once the two moved off Jaspers makeshift battleground, Rosalie came forward, she put up a good fight, better than Edward but nonetheless was pinned down by Jasper within a minute.

Jasper felt a shift in the air and turned his head ever so slightly as Alice stepped forward, he could feel by her emotions that she was up to something. She had an almost playful smirk on her face, one that used to end with them tangled on the floor in a completely different way. Now, it made him sick, for her to even entertain the idea, that perhaps later something of that nature would happen, made his skin crawl.

Fortunately, and Jasper really had to thank whatever God there was, his beautiful mate stepped up next before Alice could go any further. He could feel the dark rage within Alice, but at that moment he couldn't care as Rhea stood in front of him. A soft smile on her face, the one she always reserved just for him, his _special_ smile. Her eyes held a certain playfulness to them, her body completely relaxed.

Jasper grinned playfully at her "Are you sure you're ready to take _me_ on, darlin'?"

He watched her laugh, her eyes twinkling "I think, I should be asking _you_ that ἀγαπητέ."

Jasper said nothing but smirk, with a slight nod to her, signaling he was going to start, Jasper lunged forward his arms opened, intending to catch her in them. Only, she danced out of his way, with a spin, he turned and lunged once more, this time with his hand in front of him so he could grab at her shoulder. Soon, it became clear he had underestimated her, as she twirled and danced her way out his reach. This time as he moved forward with several swipes of his arms, she put her hands on his shoulders and flipped over him. Landing cleanly and rather gracefully on her feet.

With half playful, half serious narrowed eyes, Jasper rushed at her, he moved to punch right then feigned left, and as she went to defend the left side of her, he moved quickly and spun around her, grabbed her right arm and with a smirk tossed her into the air.

She, like he had earlier in his fight with Emmett, spun mid-air and landed gracefully on one knee, her right hand on the ground in front of her and her left in mid-air. Her hair, which she had put up in a hasty ponytail before starting was falling loosely around her face. And when she tilted her head ever so slightly and looked up at him through her eyelashes, he froze, and was reminded of the night he found her feasting from a drunk human, one that he, himself, was going to attack.

So beautiful.

 _So sexy_.

And yet, so so dangerous.

And it _turned him on_. Immensely.

 _Probably not the time to get a hard-on_ , he thought as he started to crouch, waiting for her to pounce first. She grinned, flashing him her teeth. His eyes turned darker, thoughts taking a more _sexual_ way of thinking. From the corner of his eye, he could see Edward grimacing and shaking his head in disgust. Clearly, _he_ wasn't the only one thinking naughty things.

And then she rushed towards him, and something shifted within. It was no longer the playful mock battle between lovers, it'd turn sexual, it had turned into a show of hunter and prey, of catch and dominate.

As she reached him she went to spin around him, but he caught her with his arm around her waist, he pulled her tightly against his body. The beast inside purred as she wrapped an arm around his neck, she pushed her ass against the front of his growing bulge, and he barely caught the moan that started low in his throat. Her head moved to lay on his shoulder before she tightened her arm around him and flipped herself over him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and her breasts pushed firming against his back. She kissed his cheek before flashing off him as he reached up to grab her.

With a grin that was boarder line dark, Jasper spun and made several grabs towards her. She was good, he'd give her that, but then his eyes darken with the desire to see her under him.

But then again, _he_ was better.

Far too soon into their game, Jasper tackled her to the ground, his hands on either side of her head. Both of them were breathing hard, each breath building the desire within them and neither cared that they had an audience or that Jasper was supposed to be training both the Cullens and the Wolves on newborns and battles.

Jasper's grin was feral "Caught ya."

Rhea smirked in amusement as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Jasper leaned in for a kiss but was taken off guard as she flipped them both. Her hands now on either side of his head as she straddled him.

"Rule _three_ : don't underestimate your enemy." She was obviously quite proud of herself, and Jasper would be lying if he said he wasn't because he was. He chuckled, as she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Then she stood up and held out a hand to him, one he would always take.

And once he was on his own feet gave her another kiss. She flashed him that special smile, her eyes full of promises of _later_. And never in his life –or undead one– was Jasper more impatience then in that moment.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he turned to everyone else and took in their facial expressions, Emmett looked like he was fighting the urge to say something sexual, he had a big grin on his face and wiggled his eyebrows when Jasper caught his eye. Rosalie rolled her own, looking bored, both Esme and Carlisle had soft smiles while looking amused, Edward and Bella both were glaring while looking faintly disgusted. And Alice, Jasper had to pause at her, she looked beyond livid. The anger she felt, the betrayal, the fear, and disgust was enough to make the hairs on the back on his neck stand straight up.

For all of it, was directed towards his unknowing mate.

* * *

 **Well, I hope the wait was worth it! Be sure to let me know, 'kay? And don't forget if you're into Sherlock, check the new story out ;)  
**

 **Translations: "If I go back on my word, may the God Zeus strike me down where I stand and send me into the depths of Tartarus."**

 **ἀγαπητέ: Beloved/Darling  
**

 **And as always, fav and all that jazz ;)**


End file.
